Azul de sueños
by hikari eternity
Summary: Oikawa es un pianista enamorado de un sueño. Kageyama tiene ojos azules, y por ellos puede ver mundos que le pertenecen sólo a él. Y si estuvieran juntos, harían mucho más que mundos oníricos. Para Nitta Rawr.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nitta! Me enteré apenas, así que disculpa la enorme demora, y también que no esté terminado el fic. Hace falta un capítulo.

Espero que te la hayas pasado genial, te mando un enorme abrazo de sempai (?).

Del mismo modo, ojala te guste. Aunque ya sabes como soy en este aspecto. De cualquier forma lo hice con cariño para ti.

Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate, yo no lucro con esta historia.

* * *

CREADOR DE MUNDOS

 _La primera palabra fue "sueño"._

* * *

—Pequeño Tobio, no llores.

En medio del prado cubierto de hierba verde y húmeda, la voz de su abuela pareció mecerse sobre las copas de los árboles, e impregnarse con la fragancia de las pequeñas florecillas rojas. Oscurecía rápidamente, pero en el oeste aún podía percibirse el Sol, y las nubes rojizas y lilas que comenzaban a enfriarse, para dar paso a la Luna.

Tobio, miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas la figura rolliza de la mujer, el cabello blanco se ondulaba suavemente con el viento tibio, despejando su rostro lleno de arrugas, pero con unos impresionantes ojos azules, iguales a los suyos. De un tono intenso que lo hacía pensar en el cielo nocturno, inclusive, si se esforzaba, podría ver la luz de las estrellas brillando en el fondo.

—Deja que te cuente un secreto — empezó la mujer, sentándose lentamente sobre la hierba, con la pomposa falda café aplastándose bajo ella. Tobio, inmediatamente se acercó. — ¡tus ojos, querido mío, son una bendición! ¿Sabes por qué?

Tobio negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar sin sentir que simplemente se limitaría a balbucear. Con doce años de edad, la idea de llorar porque los demás se burlan de él, le parece simplemente una niñería. Quiere creer que es más maduro que eso, y que ellos. Pero su llanto lo delata, por eso su abuela está ahí, con él. Enfriándose en el medio de un prado, arruinando su bonita falda, y sabiendo que en la noche sus viejos huesos le dolerán. Pero ella no dice nada de eso, se limita a mantener una sonrisa de dientes blancos y a mirar directamente hacia el cielo. Extiende un brazo, y Tobio se acurruca junto a ella, buscando su calor o brindarle el que él pueda.

—Bueno, eso es porque puedes ver más allá de lo que ninguno de esos niños podrá. Es porque puedes ver el _mundo_. Y ese mundo te pertenece ¿comprendes? Si tú lo miras, entonces existe. Así que no llores pequeño Tobio, ¡eres un creador de mundos!

Entonces, como si ella pudiera leerle la mente, conociendo las dudas que alberga porque ha aprendido a ser algo desconfiado — a ella le parece una crueldad que en un niño como él, haya perdido esa parte de la infancia. La confianza ciega en sus mayores, la fe en el mundo entero. — cierra los ojos, e imagina el viento quieto, que las flores parecen cantar con mayor fuerza para que los débiles oídos humanos puedan escucharlas, visualiza el cielo oscuro como telón para las estrellas que titilan furiosamente desde el firmamento, y también imagina los dragones que su abuela le enseñó. Seres majestuosos que dominan el cielo, igual que los reyes desde su palacio dominan esas tierras sobre las que ellos están. El batir de las alas no desvanece el canto sutil de las flores, cuya melodía suave crea el efecto perfecto para que aquello, sea igual que un sueño.

Un buen sueño.

Cuando ella abre los ojos, Tobio puede ver todo también. Escucharlo, olerlo, incluso sentirlo. Ahí, entre los brazos fuertes de su abuela, todo parece ser una mera ilusión.

— ¿Puedes verlo pequeño Tobio? Un mundo sólo para ti. Y si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, podrás hacerlo realidad.

—Sí abuela.

.

.

.

Oikawa Tooru, se echó desganadamente sobre el sofá, arrugando su traje carísimo que no le importa en lo más absoluto. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, acaba de dar el mejor concierto de toda su corta vida. Ha creado una decena de melodías, todas ellas con el fin de liberar a la gente, de hacerla soñar, de enamorarse un poco más de la vida y del mundo. De la belleza que aún los rodea.

Y a la gente les ha gustado, todos ellos han aplaudido fervorosamente desde sus asientos de terciopelo, han agitado las joyas y alguna que otra mujer ha llorado de la pura emoción. Sin embargo, sus ojos siguen vacíos. Igual que las calles adoquinadas que rodean el teatro. Tooru sabe que en realidad ninguno de los aristocráticos hombres y mujeres que apenas han abandonado la estancia, ha comprendido lo que él quería.

Puede saborear aún las melodías, recordar el tacto de las teclas del piano bajo sus manos, y rememorar todo aquello que lo llevó a componerlas. En su cabeza todavía revolotea la imagen del dragón plateado que bate las alas grandes y toscas. Del niño lloroso que da brincos con las manos alzadas hacia el cielo, de sus increíbles ojos azules que brillan con luz propia, su cabello negro que es corto, y de la sonrisa extraordinariamente sincera que adorna su rostro pueril. Recuerda a la anciana de plata que permanece sentada, también tiene los ojos azules, aunque con menos brillo que el niño, pero es de ella todo lo que él también ve. Pese a que le lagrimean y escocen los ojos, a que está paralizado de la impresión. Y las estrellas, de las que secretamente está enamorado, que dan un espectáculo jamás visto. Incluso, en las noches de insomnio, puede recordar con total claridad la canción de las flores. Lo único que verdaderamente agradece de haberse perdido aquella ocasión. De haberse quedado dormido entre las flores rojas, y al abrir los ojos estar lo suficientemente cerca como para admirar el mágico escenario.

Aquel bello secreto azul, que vive y respira en el pequeño pueblo de Miyagi, el último sitio en que afortunadamente vacacionó con sus padres cuando tenía quince años. Justo antes de que los rumores sobre su virtuoso talento como pianista cobraran importancia, y dejaran de ser simplemente habladurías.

—Si pudiera componer algo para mi pequeño niño de ojos azules… quizás podría llamar tu atención. Quizás podría conocerte.

Desafortunadamente sabe que ninguna de sus composiciones va a lograr llevarlo hasta él. Y que a ese ritmo, terminará convirtiéndose en un sueño.

En todo aquello que ha amado y ha perdido.

.

.

.

 **II**

Kageyama Tobio, se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos; oculto bajo una vieja mesa de madera, en el medio de una cocina que amenaza con derrumbarse cada vez que bombardeaban el reino.

El rugir de cada uno de los motores de las naves aéreas del _Reino del Este_ , se dejó de escuchar tras unos minutos en que todo su mundo se tambaleó. Y aunque dejó de caer polvillo de la construcción, él permaneció agazapado junto a su mejor amigo, Hinata Shouyo. Un chico pelirrojo, cuyas hebras rebeldes se retorcían sobre su cabeza como alambres, tenía la piel blanca y unos bonitos ojos avellana, era el más bajo de los chicos de su edad, delgado del tipo escuálido pero con poderosas piernas e increíbles reflejos.

El menor era quien más temblaba, sus delgados brazos tampoco eran el mejor de los refugios. De hecho, ningún lugar del _Reino del Norte_ lo era.

¿Qué consuelo podía brindarles una mesa que no medía más de un metro? ¿O una casa de madera, construida junto al rio en las afueras de la capital?

Tobio, haciendo acopio de un valor que no creía existiera en él, comenzó a visualizar de la misma forma en que su abuela — que desgraciadamente lo había dejado hacía dos años — le enseñó. Pensó en todo aquello que pudiera ser agradable y al mismo tiempo brindarles seguridad. El resultado fue encerrarlos en una esfera de cristal, rodeados de pétalos de flores suspendidos a su alrededor. Del mismo modo en que parecía congelarse el tiempo y las cosas cuando ambos correteaban a campo abierto, cuando tenía trece años, compitiendo por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Hinata abrió los ojos al notar que ya nada temblaba, que las naves habían acallado sus enormes motores de vapor, esos ciempiés de metal cuyas patas eran en realidad alas, y su vientre un hervidero de destrucción y muerte. Le sorprendió gratamente la visión de los árboles floreciendo, del rosa pálido que flotaba a su alrededor, y el frío que caracterizaba la época. Salió de debajo de la mesa gateando, siendo observado por los ojos azules de Tobio, cogió un puñado de pétalos y regresó hasta situarse frente a su amigo.

—Gracias Kageyama — masculló avergonzadamente, con los ojos puestos en el rostro tenso del contrario, visiblemente sonrojado. Seguidamente le sopló lo que contenían sus manos. Kageyama frunció más el ceño, pero sus quejas murieron en sus pensamientos, sepultados por la risa contagiosa del taheño.

—Esto va a terminar, ¿verdad Kageyama?

—Claro idiota, y aunque no fuera así… algún día tendremos el suficiente dinero para poder subir al tren. Entonces iremos a cualquier parte.

—Cualquier parte… — repitió Hinata, como si no se creyera que existiese algo más. Algo lejos del enorme pero asediado reino en el que viven, con sus continuas guerras que no han dejado que prospere como en antaño.

Kageya sí ve eso. Porque sus ojos son un don, y él puede hacer realidad lo que quiera si se esfuerza. Incluso la idea de llegar al andén del tren, detenerlo y subir junto a Hinata para poder huir, ha pasado por su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo es el miedo el que lo retiene ahí, nunca ha probado su don con mucha gente, y tampoco sabe que le podrían hacer los altos mandos si supieran lo que puede hacer. Y ahondando más en su pequeño plan, sus poderes, o mejor dicho el alcance de estos, le es desconocido. Son demasiados puntos ciegos para alguien que puede ver mucho más.

—Pero ¿sabes que hace falta para que este momento sea mágico, Kageyama?

Hinata no espera una respuesta del moreno, quizás porque sabe de sobra que el chico en cuestión está demasiado concentrado en mantener la visión, o porque simplemente su propia cabeza es un lio de cables que, incluso para él, en ocasiones llegan a ser un total misterio. Tal y como supone, no recibe respuesta a su pregunta, que aunque de cierto modo retórica, sí esperaba una contestación.

— ¡Música!

Tobio, frunce el ceño. Incapaz de ocultar su disgusto, se ha esforzado por tranquilizar al idiota de Hinata, como para que este pida un poco más. Tampoco es que se trate de algo inalcanzable para él — _un creador de mundos ¿comprendes?_ — pero, con total sinceridad la música no es lo suyo. Él no puede recrear el sonido de las flores, el canto del viento, las melodías del río, los coros de la hierba húmeda. Es incapaz de _verlo_ y por lo tanto de crearlo. Así que tuerce la boca sin disimulo y contempla las mejillas rosas de Shouyo, algo sucias pero lozanas.

—No sé cómo hacer eso… — admite, visualizando rosas blancas y azules.

Hinata medita las palabras, él tampoco sabe cómo hacerlo. De pronto la alegría sube a sus ojos avellana, y entona jubiloso, lo que para él es la solución.

—Tenemos que ir al Teatro. Es tiempo de presentaciones, y hay un chico que es todo un prodigio. Deberías escucharlo, cuando toca es como si estuvieras en medio de un sueño, es como… visualizar. Así como tú. Pero lo suyo es con las manos… tiene un no sé qué, encantador.

—Está prohibido andar en el centro de la ciudad en la noche, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero nunca dije que estaríamos fuera.

.

.

El teatro era una enorme cúpula, cuyo techo se encontraba construido a base de vidrios, sostenidos por un armazón de cobre. Hacia abajo, se ubicaba un vitral que hablaba sobre el hombre dominando el fuego. Las paredes eran de concreto, con columnas repartidas cada tres metros. Se encontraba suspendida sobre una plataforma construida por cañería de diversos calibres, de cobre, entre los cuales circulaba el vapor de las enormes calderas subterráneas, que proveían la luz y la calefacción del establecimiento. La puerta principal consistía en un portón de madera oscura, que contrastaba con el blanco de los muros, tallada con intrincados diseños de espirales, combinando partes con cristal.

Se encontraba en la plaza principal, rodeada por un camino de adoquines rojizos y una farola de luz amarillenta a cada cinco metros, justo en la esquina en que empezaban pequeñas jardineras que simulaban rebanadas de pastel. Cada una de ellas sembrada con rosas blancas y rojas intercaladamente.

Más allá de lo que era conocido como El Ojo Blanco, empezaban las casas de las personas modestamente acomodadas en sociedad. Un conjunto de viejecitos blancos, delgados y altos, con sombreros rojos y puntiagudos, de ojos oscuros que miraban cansadamente hacia fuera.

De tal forma que la jerarquización dejaba a la clase proletaria en las afueras. Más que un puñado de casas en tonos sepias, hechas de madera, esparcidas sin ton ni son.

El embarcadero de navíos pesqueros se ubicaba en el lado sur, donde el agua se conservaba azul y limpia. Mientras que los barcos comerciantes eran naves grandes y podían ir desde lo más lujoso hasta pequeñas carcasas de madera que con pura fuerza de la tripulación seguía a flote. Los mejores eran aquellos que contaban con grandes motores, un conjunto de tres hélices, con la bonita fachada en la parte de la popa, las molduras doradas enmarcando el espejo, la parte superior con el emblema del reino, la proa con el distintivo del nombre del navío.

Los globos aerostáticos, inmensas bolas de gas caliente, se apostaban cerca del palacio. Que, geográficamente se encontraba en la parte más alta de la capital, alejado del Centro. Y el cual tenía su propio andén de hormigón para el Tren.

La única vía de escape terrestre lo suficientemente económica para que la mayoría de la gente pudiera viajar en él. Con sus grandes vagones enfilados, impulsados por la locomotora. Las espesas volutas de humo que anuncian un viaje, saludando o despidiéndose, pero siempre corteses elevándose hacia el cielo no tan azul. Las vías formaban su propio camino entre las montañas. Altos montículos agrupados en una cordillera, del tipo de montañas escarpadas, frías y con su vegetación escalonada. De verdosos y sempiternos secretos, alejados de la manos del hombre, como una esmeralda, brillante y hermosa. Cumbres coronadas por algodón celestial, increíblemente blanco. Apenas acariciadas por los rayos del Sol. Olores frescos, puros. La clase de aire que invita a dar una gran inspiración y retener el oxígeno para después dejarlo escapar lentamente. Después los carriles del tren se perdían entre los difíciles caminos, a Tobio le gustaba pensar que llevaban a esos mundos que su abuela pintó para él.

Kageyama rara vez visitaba el Centro, pues la vida de los comerciantes lo agobiaba, y no había nada que el campo no le pudiera brindar para vivir bien. Con excepción de la ropa, la cual tampoco era mucha, pues era cara y él no trabajaba como tal.

Para aquellos lujos, Hinata y él cortaban flores de lo más extravagantes y olorosas que pudieran encontrar, bautizadas bajo sus propias ocurrencias: El Capricho de Kageyama, unos arbustos que daban las flores en ramos, de color azul; Mimoso Hinata, una florecilla peculiarmente globosa de color amarillo, que parecía ser muy sensitiva cuando la tocaron por vez primera; Días de Esperanza, de lo más extraña para ellos, una planta de bulbo globoso, pétalos blancos, que florecía en invierno; y una de sus favoritas, Sueño, una planta que más que bonita y fragante para hacer perfume, ellos usaban como medicina, pues era buena para quitar el dolor muscular, la tos cuando llegaban a enfermar y para conciliar el sueño cuando les era difícil, sólo bastaba ponerla bajo la almohada y cerrar los ojos. Era un árbol de mediano tamaño, de hojas largas y de color verde pálido, algo rasposas; de flores blancas con forma de campana, grandes y péndulas.

Las llevaban en una carreta de dos llantas traseras, jalada por la vieja bicicleta del taheño. Vendiéndolas en la calle, cerca de los puestos pomposos de fragancias. Las damas de sociedad siempre sucumbían a las risas contagiosas de Hinata, y a la belleza innegable de sus flores. Cuando tenían mucha suerte, alguno de los perfumistas se aventuraba a comprarles la carreta entera y más que eso. No rara vez, se encontraban con que sus flores ahora eran un perfume caro, en una pequeña botellita colorida y de cristal.

Pero todo aquello era bajo el sol caliente, con las calles repletas de gente, no en la noche. Cuando los guardias se apostaban bajo las luces de las farolas, con sus chalecos azules sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones del mismo color y botas largas de cuero, cafés. Con sus brazos metálicos, llenos de tuercas y tornillos y una bujía en el hombro y otro en el codo, un pequeño tubo por el que salían disparadas las balas.

A Tobio la perspectiva de recibir un impacto de esas cosas no le atraía en lo absoluto, y era totalmente legal si los atrapaban intentando entrar en El Ojo Blanco.

La noche era fría, desde ese punto en específico no se podía vislumbrar el cielo nocturno, y había cierto olor desagradable que los obligaba a frotarse la nariz constantemente. Llevaban sus mejores pantalones de algodón, las botas con la suela menos gastada, la camisa blanca planchada y sobre esta sus sacos ajustados con cuerdas de cuero cruzando su pecho, sobre las cuales llevaban _un regalo_ de Hinata y un reloj de bolsillo de la abuela de Kageyama. Quizás ni con sus mejores ropas, podrían dejar de parecer meros vendedores callejeros, pero a Shouyo le había parecido de mala educación no intentar, por lo menos, verse medianamente presentables.

Ellos aún se encontraban a un bloque de casas del Ojo Blanco, y podía ser una zona de gente que fácilmente podría pagar por una entrada, pero los guardias ya caminaban entre las calles haciendo sus rondas. Por decreto oficial, el rey había establecido desde 1297, tras el atentado Sol Naciente, en que bombardearon el Ojo Blanco — que en aquel entonces se conocía como la Cúpula del Cielo — y quemaron gran parte de los embarcaderos y parte del castillo. Que los civiles debían mantenerse en sus casas, concretamente en lo que eran los refugios subterráneos para evitar pérdidas bajo ataques enemigos.

Kageyama nunca supo, probablemente nunca lo sabría, qué fue lo que inició el conflicto con el otro reino. Pero fue bajo ese ataque que perdió a su abuela. Y cuando por vez primera usó sus propios dones de visualización.

—Bien, Kageyama. Ahora haz que todo salga de acuerdo al plan — musitó Hinata, mirándolo con determinación.

Su brillante y alocado plan, en realidad era correr hasta El Ojo, y luego crear una distracción para darles tiempo de escalar una de las columnas, entrar a través de los vitrales, y sentarse en una de las pesadas vigas de hierro. Nada complicado ni elaborado.

Aprovecharon cuando el grupo de soldaditos de plomo pasó su calle, dándoles la oportunidad de correr hasta donde empezaban las jardineras de rosas. Tuvieron que tirarse sobre ellas, y arrastrarse con cautela, lentamente para poder situarse lo más cerca posible a una de las lámparas del lado norte. Una que daba, afortunadamente a la parte posterior de la entrada. La suerte les sonreía, si lograban colarse estarían sobre las butacas de los asistentes y podrían ver de frente al pianista Creador de mundos.

Si fallaban… bueno, ni Hinata o Kageyama deseaba pensar en esa opción, demasiado aterradora para su propio bienestar.

.

.

 **III**

Olía a rosas silvestres y tabaco, hacía calor y la ropa lo tenía sudando sutilmente. Gracias al cielo, Kuroo Tetsuro había conseguido entradas en los palcos, alejándose de la multitud de vestidos pomposos de las damas, que se hallaban inquietamente esperando a que Oikawa Tooru hiciera acto de aparición.

Las pesadas cortinas negras se mantenían cerradas, cubriendo el escenario. La gente llenaba cada uno de los asientos, no había ni uno sólo vacío. Un jardín colorido pero no precisamente hermoso. A Kuroo todos aquellos tonos le daban un poco de nauseas.

—Kuroo, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el chico que venimos a ver?

El aludido dirigió su mirar oscuro hacia su acompañante; un hombre de veinticinco años, bajito y delgado, de hombros caídos, cabello negro y ojos dorados, semejantes (por no decir iguales) a los de un gato. Uno muy astuto, cabía destacar. Hablaba desganadamente, como si estuviera eternamente cansado. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no le importara. Las ventajas de que no hablara tanto, lo hacían un hombre sencillo, fácil de leer pero no de interpretar.

Kuroo se inclinó cuan largo era, con su metro ochenta y algo más que eso, los asientos siempre era más pequeños, algo incomodos, y en ese reducido espacio Kuroo hacía magia para no terminar tirando nada de los, delicados e innecesarios, detalles con los que daban más elegancia al palco. Su cabello negro y desordenado acarició la blanca mejilla de su mejor amigo, cuando se encontraba a la altura de su oído. Como confiándole el más íntimo de los secretos entre dos amantes.

—Se llama Oikawa Tooru, un prodigio en la música. Se dice que puede evocar los más bellos sentimientos en las personas, como el amor. Que puede hacerte soñar despierto. Muchos dicen que es un Creador de mundos.

— ¿Creador de mundos?

—Sí. Es algo así como una leyenda, un mito. Aquí en el Centro del Reino, hubo otra estirpe noble. No sé cómo se llamaban, ni quienes eran, sólo que todos tenían los ojos azules. No como en nuestro propio reino, que tienen los ojos de ese azul bobalicón del cielo en primavera. Sino un azul profundo, la gente decía que podían verse las estrellas en sus irises en las noches oscuras. — Kuroo se lamió los labios, la historia pese a ser de lo más fantasiosa tenía su encanto — Además, esta gente podía hacer algo que se conoce como _visualizar._

Kuroo tomó otra pausa para enderezarse y coger una copa de vino tinto, bebió un largo trago e invitó a su pequeño amigo a tomar de la misma copa.

—Que es, básicamente, crear ilusiones a base de lo que la persona en cuestión esté pensando que ve. No es la gran cosa… no obstante, hubo una niña. Y ella podía hacer mucho más que simplemente crear ilusiones. Ella podía crear lo que quisiera. Si ella deseaba que escucharas a las flores cantar, lo haría. Sus visualizaciones iban más allá de ver, podías sentir, oler, saborear.

—Suena demasiado increíble.

—Lo sé. Ella era la única, pero cuando los consejeros del rey vieron su poder, decidieron que era una amenaza para el reino. Lo típico. Así que ya sabes cómo termina la historia.

—Todos murieron.

—Sí.

Kenma esperó a que su amigo continuara, porque la sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba sólo podía significar que aún había más. Dio otro sorbo al vino, esta vez de su propia copa.

—Pero la niña no murió. Ella fue la que trajo los dragones. Al menos al dragón plateado, el mismo que inspiró al par que custodian la entrada del palacio. Y desapareció montada en él.

—Entonces ella era una verdadera Creadora. Este chico, Oikawa Tooru ¿también puede hacer eso?

Tetsuro negó con la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el escenario, recientemente iluminado. El ruido de las cuerdas al ser jaladas para correr el telón se dejó oír. En el medio había un piano negro y un chico de cabello castaño sentado frente a este. Kuroo podía encontrarse a varios metros de ahí, pero incluso él, se asombró con lo joven que se veía. Con su belleza varonil que hacía suspirar a las mujeres de cualquier edad. Y a lo solo y frustrado que se veía ahí, ante la mirada de gente simple y hueca.

—No lo sé — contestó Tetsuro. Besando la mejilla de su amigo, viéndolo sonrojarse antes de regresar a su posición original —. Pero estamos a punto de descubrirlo.

— ¡Kuroo! No hagas eso — Kenma resistió el impulso de limpiarse la mejilla, sabiendo que eso, aunque no heriría los sentimientos de su amigo, no era hecho con mala intención. A lo mucho sólo con ganas de fastidiarlo con cariño. — ¿Qué no ves que por eso el joven Tsukishima nunca quiere acompañarte a esto?

— ¡Pero que cruel eres, Kenma! Mira que meter el dedo justo en la herida. Todo un desconsiderado.

.

.

Oikawa Tooru ya se encontraba prolijamente sentado, con las manos enguantadas a regañadientes, la gabardina azul con detalles dorados, el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Esa noche en particular se encontraba ansioso. Nunca antes en alguna de sus presentaciones había sentido tal cosa, normalmente era feliz por poder tocar e intentar llegar a los corazones de los demás mediante sus composiciones.

Podía atribuírselo al calor bochornoso que provocaban los cuerpos envueltos en pesadas telas, demasiado juntos y a la estancia poco ventilada. Pero eran protocolos de seguridad. Así que de poco servía quejarse.

Como fuere, ya estaba ahí. Bañado por la luz artificial de los reflectores que afortunadamente no lo iluminaban directamente. Frente a cientos de pares de ojos totalmente expectantes.

Suspiro quedamente, imaginando que en esta ocasión sí podría llegar a _crear_ algo mágico.

Se hizo un silencio pesado que se asentaba aparatosamente en el recinto, todo para que el pudiera empezar finalmente.

La mano izquierda le temblaba, el sudor le perlaba la frente y sentía los labios repentinamente secos. El corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, y un nudo molesto se encontraba justo en la boca del estómago.

 _Vamos, Tooru, haz hecho esto cientos de veces. No hay nada diferente hoy._

Resuelto, sus dedos cobraron vida propia, empezando a danzar livianamente a través de las teclas blancas y negras. Su primera interpretación era como de costumbre La Dama de Plata. Para él, aquella mujer representaba la cumbre de la vida en su más bello esplendor. Tal y como se sentía cada que interpretaba las melodías.

.

.

Hinata y Kageyama había conseguido, por algún milagro, lograr pasar. En realidad el milagro consistía en la ayuda de Sueño, su buena plantita, que de alguna forma Hinata logró transformar en un polvo altamente soporífero.

No necesitaron demasiado de la visualización de Tobio, ni golpear a alguien. Sólo velocidad y agilidad. Algo que ambos poseían en buenas cantidades en sus delgados cuerpos.

Entrar a través de los vitrales tampoco les supuso una traba. Para cuando ellos lograron sentarse en una viga de treinta centímetros de ancho, el público apenas comenzaba a guardar silencio. Ambos tenían buena vista, pero desde su altura y lejanía, no alcanzaban a ver con claridad al pianista Oikawa. Tampoco importaba, lo único que querían era escucharlo para que Kageyama pudiera recrearlo más tarde y cada que quisieran.

Cuando las primeras notas rasgaron el aire, a Kageyama le resultaron vagamente hogareñas. La música parecía hilos de plata que tejían sobre el telar una bella figura, para luego ascender suavemente sobre sus cabezas, perdiéndose en el cielo. Era una melodía cálida, la clase de calor que brinda la hornilla en la cocina, en las noches de invierno cuando hay un jarro de chocolate bullendo sobre el fuego, y la casa (cerrada y algo oscura) se impregna de ese aroma, y de la voz suave y lenta de su abuela. De haber podido, Tobio se habría inclinado hacia el frente, pero en su incomoda y precaria posición, se conformó con apretar las manos contra la viga.

La siguiente canción, era más liviana y rápida, algo como el viento cuando acaricia las flores en el prado y mese coquetamente sus vestidos coloridos, algo semejante pero alejado de la canción de las flores rojas que nacían alrededor de su casa.

Cuando llegó a la tercera melodía, Tobio no tuvo duda alguna sobre lo que estaba escuchando; era el dragón. Se trataba de una composición más oscura, lenta, pero inexorablemente portentosa. Igual que un himno antiguo, algo olvidado pero sumamente respetado por todos aquellos que lo conocen.

Para Tobio es un sueño que ya ha vivido.

Es su abuela sentada sobre la hierba, sonriendo alegremente bajo el cielo estrellado, siendo contemplada por el mismo azul de sus ojos. Se trata de las flores rojas que crecen todo el año y que no son verdaderamente olorosas, sino simplemente bonitas. Del dragón de alas pesadas y toscas, que no son precisamente torpes. Tiene algo de elegante la forma en que suben y bajan para mantenerlo volando, su cuello ancho y fuerte. Lo poderoso de su rugir cuando él extiende la mano para poder tocar sus escamas. Lo maravilloso del carmesí combinado con el naranja de sus llamas, resaltando en el oscuro manto de la bóveda celeste. Se trata de él, como un niño, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos acuosos, girando alegremente frente a su abuela. Tarareando la canción, riéndole al dragón, a lo mágico del momento.

Shouyo abre los ojos grandemente y forma una perfecta o con los labios. Abajo, la gente está asombrada, pues de alguna manera que ellos no comprenden, mientras Oikawa Tooru toca, se va creando una imagen inesperada, como la presentación de una película en el cine.

En el escenario hay un niño, una anciana, un prado al atardecer, un dragón plateado que vuela bajo, formando círculos alrededor de Oikawa y los otros dos personajes.

Tooru se muerde los labios, reteniendo un grito de emoción. No sabe a ciencia exacta si eso es lo que cree que es, o se trata de su imaginación y su deseo por volver a verlo. Pero está ahí, con él, tan cerca que puede oler incluso la hierba. Y volver a escuchar la canción. A sentir el calor del fuego. La felicidad en la risa del niño de ojos azules.

Hinata intercambia miradas del escenario a Kageyama. Sabe que se trata de él, mas no comprende porque lo está haciendo. Dista demasiado de su concepto de discreción.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — indaga nerviosamente Hinata, sujetando la manga de la camisa y dando suaves tirones.

En cambio Kageyama no parece reaccionar, ni siquiera parpadear. Sumergido en un mar de recuerdos y sentimientos, a Shouyo no le queda más opción que tirar más fuerte, llegando al extremo de remecerlo cuidadosamente. Siguen estando a una altura considerable y caer no es ninguna opción.

— ¿Kageyama? — insiste Shouyo, alarmándose cuando la gente comienza a levantarse y acercarse al escenario.

Si hay revuelo en el interior, obligadamente entraran oficiales, tampoco entra en su plan ser detenidos o peor.

.

Kenma y Kuroo miran asombrados hacia el frente. El rostro aburrido del más bajo ha desaparecido, y sus orbes afilados brillan emocionados. Sus ojos pueden reconocer una imagen holográfica de la realidad, y aquello sin duda entra en la segunda categoría.

— ¡Es un Creador de mundos Kenma!

El aludido mira con mayor detenimiento. Es cierto que se trata de algo tan inverosímil como la historia de Kuroo, el punto es que no lo está creando Oikawa Tooru, quien luce desconcertado y feliz. Sumamente feliz. Sino alguien más.

Kenma barre los asientos bajo ellos con la mirada, ninguno de ellos es el responsable. Se levanta y asoma la cabeza hacia los otros palcos, la gente no es demasiado diferente a la que se encuentra abajo, ellos también se han levantado de sus asientos y acercado un poco más. Sus rostros revelan que están disgustados por no poder estar más cerca.

Los ojos de gato miran en derredor. Nada.

Son sus oídos los que captan algo fuera de lugar, es una voz fina hablando en susurros. Mira hacia arriba.

Lo ha encontrado. Un par de niños sentados precariamente sobre una viga.

.

.

Oikawa tiene el impulso de detenerse y comenzar a revisar uno a uno a los asistentes. Ahí tiene a su niño de ojos azules y no puede verlo, ya sea por la gente que se amontona hacia el frente, impidiéndole distinguir rostros, o por su visión borrosa.

La gente comienza a hacer ruido y la cabeza de su representante se asoma, un hombre ya entrado en años, que avanza con bastón por el mero placer de tener uno y no tanto por necesitarlo, de escaso cabello cano, rostro arrugado y ojos cansados.

El miedo comienza a embargarlo, si la ilusión se rompe no podrá saber jamás quien fue el culpable de todo. Así que ignorando la mirada de advertencia del hombre de bastón —que dice que no puede dejar de tocar, ni amedrentarse por la situación — y de un brinco ya se encuentra de pie. Mirando hacia todas partes. De ser necesario se arrodillara a orar a todos los Dioses con tal de obtener su gracia en ese instante.

No obstante, es un hombre pequeño, desde un palco quien llama su atención. Tiene medio cuerpo de fuera, y apunta hacia los cristales del techo. Él sigue la dirección. Ahí hay dos personas de rostros desconocidos, pues la luz de la Luna los baña, y proyecta sus sombras hacia el frente, mismas que se pierden entre las sombras de un muro trasero. Sin embargo, en el rostro de uno de ellos, fulguran dos puntos azules.

Ese es su niño. Su tan esperado niño, hecho joven.

Lo tiene a tan sólo unos metros. Al roce de sus dedos. Sus ojos chocolate se pierden en la inmensidad de la dicha, porque finalmente su música lo ha llevado hasta él.

* * *

El fic está ambientado en un universo de steampunk. Que es un subgénero de ciencia ficción y fantasía. Como el caso de este escrito. Impulsado por las corrientes retrofuturistas, centrado en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, en las épocas victoriana y eduardiana, momento en que la Revolución Industrial se encuentra en su apogeo. Y que básicamente sustituye a los combustibles modernos por el vapor.

Inspirado en las canciones Voices y Sora de Yoko Kanno. Y La Visión de Escaflowne, en cuya película se usa la canción de Sora.

Las flores que se mencionan son: Hortensia, Mimosa, Campanilla de invierno.

La abuela de Kageyama no tiene nombre porque no pude elegir uno.

Cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia no dude en preguntar o comentar.

Y otra vez ¡Felicidades Nitta!


	2. Chapter 2 Sueño

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora. Llevaba solo la mitad de este capítulo y no había podido escribir por un montón de contratiempos (murió mi lap. Me lastime las dos manos. Anduve con yeso. La escuela fue una perra). NADA de lo que escribía me gustaba.

Que en fin. Mi mayor disculpa es para con Nitta. De verdad, lo siento. Porque para colmo de males, aún falta. Corte este capítulo porque ya estaba muy largo para lo que acostumbro.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _La segunda palabra fue sueño, y me enseñó mi destino._

* * *

 **I**

Hinata Shouyo, sabe que están a punto de conocer de primera mano lo que es ser castigados por la Guardia Real. Aún permanecen sentados en la viga. Sieguen manteniendo el equilibrio de forma precaria, y Kageyama continua en ese estado de trance que le pone los pelos de punta.

Su voz, que ya no es un mero susurro, no llega a sus oídos. La música de Oikawa Tooru, se ha detenido hace apenas unos segundos, pero a Hinata le da la impresión de que es precisamente él, quien ha embrujado a su mejor amigo.

Las manos le sudan, consciente de que ahora todos los presentes están elevando el rostro hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Y su mirada, posee un peso insoportable. No puede verles las caras a todos ellos, pero está seguro de que hay algo más que incredulidad en ellos. De cierto modo los comprende, porque cuando él supo de lo que Kageyama era capaz, también se llenó de pensamientos similares.

¡Es un ángel! De cabello ébano y ojos increíblemente azules.

¿Será peligroso?, ¿De qué más, es capaz?

Algo de envidia, ¡es tan injusto que él tenga ese don y no yo!

Eso es lo que siente que proviene de los demás. Y es cierto que lo suyo fue vagamente similar; ¡Es magnífico y hermoso! Pero no hubo nada sobre la envidia, ni el miedo. Aunque ambos sentimientos eran perfectamente entendibles.

La primera vez que lo vio tenía diez años, había viajado a la parte exterior del reino, aunque ya no recuerda el por qué, ni con quién. Sólo que él estaba ahí. Disfrutando de las flores y del cálido viento que remecía sus cabellos. En aquella ocasión, Kageyama no era más que un escuálido mocoso, de ojos llorosos y ceño fruncido. Molesto por llorar. Cuando Shouyo se acercó al bulto que era Tobio — y cabe destacar, que hacerlo, fue para él toda una hazaña. Pues el chico era una bola negra, temblorosa y gimiente, entre los arbustos de flores rojas. Para su miedoso ser, aquello había superado con creces todas sus expectativas —, este lo encaró con los mismos ojos que en ese momento los estaban condenando.

Ojos sumamente azules, brillaban como las estrellas de las noches sin Luna. Dominaban el rostro de tez apiñonada, enmarcada por mechones ébano que mantenían presos parte de pasto y pétalos de las flores. Los labios delgados temblaban con cierta reticencia, y unos dientes blancos los apresaban con saña. Intentaba contener su llanto con toda la fuerza que tenía, aunque los resultados no fueran del todo favorables. Y cuando ellos se posaron en los suyos, sintió que el mundo había dejado de girar. Que el Sol que aún iluminaba la pradera se había desvanecido. Que incluso el viento había desaparecido. Sintió que estaba parado en el medio del universo, rodeado de una oscuridad inmensa, de polvo estelar, de luces intermitentes. Pensó que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Que estaba muriendo. O volviendo a nacer. Se sintió minúsculo, y al mismo tiempo tan maravillado, que cuando extendió la mano intentando palpar lo que veía, se encontró con la piel húmeda de las mejillas de Kageyama. Y aquellos ojos azules que ya no brillaban con luz propia. Mas no dejaron de ser _impresionantes._

Y ahora todos esos aristócratas perfumados y ataviados de sus mejores galas, les miraban desde abajo. También lo hacía Oikawa Tooru. Él especialmente.

— ¡Eh, Kageyama! — insistió, remeciendo a su amigo. —Debemos irnos ya, estúpido.

Sin embargo, el moreno ni siquiera se inmuto por la ofensa, o por el movimiento.

Kageyama Tobio, miró al chico de cabello castaño que parado sobre el escenario parecía un diamante rodeado de piedras. Aquel chico había hecho un magnífico trabajo recreando la última vez que su abuela visualizó su dragón plateado. Quizás no tan bueno a la hora de intentar representar el canto de las flores, pero sin duda alguna, mucho mejor de lo que él había logrado visualizar jamás. Quiso estar ahí, junto a él. Tomarle de la mano e invitarlo a tocar una vez más. Juntos en el prado, al crepúsculo. Sintiendo la hierba en las plantas de sus pies descalzos. Soñando con mejores momentos, con vivencias venideras en un lugar donde las bombas no llueven sobre la tierra destrozando y matando. Sembrando la desesperanza y germinando en el odio.

Si al menos pudiera alcanzarle…

.

.

Oikawa Tooru extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el chico de ojos azules, mientras con la otra alejaba las molestas lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Ya no tenía oídos para los gritos de su representante. Ni para su público, que señalaba y gritaba, hacia su niño.

El punto de quiebre fue cuando, su propio representante, regresó acompañado de la Guardia. Los hombres uniformados contemplaron con asombro al dragón que seguía sobrevolando el escenario, a la anciana que sonreía afablemente, al niño que giraba con los brazos alzados hacia el cielo oscuro. Y ese asombro se volvió hostilidad cuando posaron sus ojos en lo que todo el público contemplaba. En su nulo mundo de posibilidades, lo único que podían hacer era arrestar y eliminar a los intrusos (no en ese orden). Pensar era algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados, tampoco tenían el privilegio de hacerlo. Obedecer, sin embargo, les era tan normal como parpadear.

La primera oleada de disparos rasgó el aire caliente, el olor de la pólvora se mezcló con el del sudor y los perfumes, y las balas rápidas silbaron con los gritos de todos como fondo de música.

La reacción de las personas fue como el efecto dómino. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, empujados por las masas de cuerpos y telas pesadas. Oikawa intentó suprimir su instinto de supervivencia, pero cuando volvieron a disparar, sin importarles que era un lugar cerrado, lleno de gente inocente, y que aquellos a los que intentaban derribar parecían más dos pequeños cuervos que una amenaza, no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos temblorosos. Agazapado sobre la madera, podía sentir los pasos de la Guardia hacer vibrar el escenario, el miedo paralizó sus músculos de tal modo que aunque lo más correcto hubiera sido que se encontrara temblando, lo cierto era que incluso le costaba expandir su caja torácica para poder respirar. Por otra parte, tampoco estaba tan seguro de que quisiera oler la pólvora, la tierra mezclados con la desesperación y el miedo. Porque aquello le recordaba que eso era parte de los simulacros que salvaban menos vidas de las esperadas. Porque era lo mismo que hacía cuando bombardeaban la ciudad, y él se escondía en las profundidades de la Tierra. Aún con el temor de no poder salir de nuevo, o peor todavía, salir para encontrarse que todo lo que él había conocido ya no existía. Igual que en las pesadillas que lo despertaban sudado cuando era tan sólo un niño, cuando los horrores de la verdadera guerra no eran más que entes lejanos incluso para los adultos.

Ni siquiera pudo elevar el rostro para ver si alguna de aquellas balas había alcanzado su objetivo.

Sus lágrimas se acumularon bajo su mejilla, cual charco de saliva, del mismo modo que en sus mejores sueños. Aunque en ese lugar, en ese momento, lo único de ensueño fuera el chico sobre la viga. Su mayor anhelo.

.

.

Hinata escuchó el rugir de las armas y no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse al torso de Kageyama. Enterrando su rostro en su costado. La idea de tirarse al vacío junto a su mejor amigo cruzó su cabeza fugazmente. No sabía que dolería más, pero supuso que las balas serían más certeras. Así que permaneció en posición, incrédulo de como su inocente propuesta había derivado en tan fatal situación.

El caos que destruía a toda la gente pomposa, que momentos antes hubiesen estado disfrutando de una velada magnifica bajo los prodigiosos dedos de Oikawa Tooru, ahora se revolcaban en el suelo, gimoteando y gritando, elevando sus plegarias como si estuvieran bajo ataque. Un mecanismo que Hinata entendía bien, cada que la tierra se cimbraba, que el cielo rugía, un interruptor en ellos era activado. El del miedo. Lo único que los mantenía sobreviviendo.

Las balas se cernieron sobre ellos como una lluvia de fuego. Shouyo sintió su calor y sorprendentemente sólo pudo sentir eso.

El sonido de las balas impactando contra metal lo hicieron apartar el rostro lloroso del costado de Tobio. Entonces contempló la figura estoica del mayor, quien mantenía los brazos alzados. Un ligero vaporcillo azulado se desprendía de sus palmas abiertas. Y frente a estas se encontraban las balas suspendidas.

Todo lo que Shouyo jamás esperó ver. ¿Qué no se suponía que Tobio sólo se limitaba a hacer ilusiones? Aquello sin duda superaba enormemente todo lo que él mismo pudo imaginar.

— ¿Kageyama?

El aludido giró el rostro, tenso alrededor de los ojos pero sin su característico ceño fruncido. Es una faz que Shouyo no ha visto nunca en su mejor amigo, la pura concentración sin atisbo de ningún otro sentimiento. Un par de ojos totalmente azules miraron a Hinata por un instante antes de girarse hacia el escenario. Ojos carentes de esclerótica, como si el iris hubiese estallado por el desplante de poder, de tal modo que sólo podía apreciarse el azul, el azul oscuro del universo que Hinata siempre ha sabido, Kageyama guarda en sus orbes. Una luz del mismo tono, aunque si Hinata supiera expresarse adecuadamente, si conociera las palabras correctas para poder transmitir lo que proyectan, sin duda la gente quedaría aún más embelesada del chico. Porque no se trata de una luz cualquiera, es de un brillo que apuesta nadie ha visto, el mismo de las estrellas. Pues es el único que está ahí para contemplar de cerca el acto maravilloso. Es su rostro húmedo el que se entierra en las prendas del contrario con cada embate de la Guardia. Son sus manos temblorosas y desesperadas, las que se aferran a la creciente calidez del cuerpo de Kageyama. Un calor que le hace pensar en el fuego de su pequeña chimenea, que fluctúa suavemente dentro de su casa, abatiendo el frío, encerrándolos en un mundo que les pertenece sólo a ellos dos. Y que antes les perteneció a los tres. Un calor hogareño que a Hinata lo tranquiliza gradualmente. Porque además, Kageyama está ahí, con él, protegiéndolo.

Hinata quiso llamar nuevamente a su amigo, quizás Kageyama estaba haciendo algo increíble, pero el taheño no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que aquello duraría eternamente. Tobio, normalmente terminaba exhausto en las ocasiones en que había conjurado el dragón plateado — dos veces antes de esa noche —, y si eso ya le suponía un esfuerzo extremo, no quería ni pensar en que podría sucederle a Tobio si continuaba usando su visualización. Sin embargo la voz no le salía, sólo la desesperación que se reflejaba en su rostro, y que Kageyama no veía.

No le miraba porque sus ojos estaban fijos en un Oikawa Tooru que permanecía echado, como un cadáver de esos que le ha tocado ver. Un simple cuerpo, tieso y blanco antes de pudrirse. Con algo de suerte pues está completo, no como los pedazos que desgraciadamente ha visto en las calles más alejadas del centro.

Pero Oikawa Tooru está vivo. Lo sabe, tiene esa certeza que es tan ciega y grande como que en unas cuantas horas saldrá el Sol, del mismo modo en que sabe que si esas balas hubieran dado en el blanco, él y Kageyama estarían muertos.

.

.

Oikawa tenía la cabeza flexionada hacia un lado, algo agarrotado el cuello, brazos dolorosamente tensos. Los continuos disparos le crispan los nervios y paradójicamente le brindan esperanza. ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar que la Guardia siga ahí, salvo que su niño permanece vivo? Toda la lógica apunta a que se habrían detenido en cuanto los hubieran abatido.

Unas manos — ¡De verdad un par de manos pequeñas y suaves! — le acarician la mejilla disponible. Sus ojos se elevan con dificultad. Hay un rostro familiar mirándolo. Es un desconocido al que ha idealizado. Su corazón cobra otro ritmo ante su mirar suave pero firme. La luz del escenario lo ilumina vagamente, las sombras se proyectan sobre su rostro pueril, sin embargo es tan real que incluso puede oler la fragancia de las flores (que cantaban ese día) en su ropa, la frialdad en sus dedos delgados y estilizados, largos como los suyos. Su toque es gentil pero apremiante, sus labios delgados se mueven pero Oikawa es incapaz de escuchar su voz, ya sea por las botas aplastando el escenario, por el estallido de la pólvora o lo que sea que hace funcionar aquellas armas, por los gemidos de su público, o por su propio corazón que parece haberse dividido en varios fragmentos; lo siente latir en su pecho dolorosamente, en su estómago provocándole náuseas y en los oídos, amortiguando los demás ruidos. Sin embargo su subconsciente parece entender a la perfección lo que estos intentan comunicarle, porque tampoco es como si pudiese leerle los labios. Es más bien un instinto, una corazonada. O su simple deseo deformando la realidad en lo que a él le gustaría, y no importa porque cualquier caso le da igual. Lo único importante es que él se encuentra ahí, con él, en la más bizarra de las situaciones, que son sus dedos los que le profesan esa caricia inocente que a Oikawa le sabe a _curiosidad_. Es algo extraña, pues la siente firme y algo etérea, como la seda de sus sábanas que se deslizan por su piel cuando se mete en su cama, ese tacto que va desvaneciéndose como su consciencia se sumerge en las primeras fases del sueño.

Tooru desearía poder levantarse, tomarle de la mano y correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Llevarlo hasta el mismo prado en el que lo conoció. Ver el crepúsculo teñir las nubes, la luz, verlo extinguirse en la lejanía. Sentir el pasto bajo sus pies descalzos como si fuese un simple niño desobedeciendo a su madre. Y girar con los brazos extendidos, esperando fantasiosamente levantar vuelo de un momento a otro, surcar el manto celeste, acunarse en la Luna Menguante, besar las estrellas de sus orbes. Tiene tantas ganas de huir de ese lugar, y su niño parece decirle con la mirada y los labios sin voz que él también quiere eso. Que sólo lo está esperando.

No obstante, el miedo es un instinto que lo ha mantenido vivo. Es una emoción que aflora en él con una facilidad abrumadora. Lo detiene dolorosamente, a Oikawa el miedo se le figura como un ente humanoide, cuyas extremidades lo clavan al suelo, manipulándolo. ¿Qué tal si se levanta y alguien le dispara? ¿Qué si cuando levante la cabeza hacia los cuervos de las vigas, ya no hay nada salvo plumas descendiendo lentamente? ¿Qué si ese momento no es más que una alucinación? ¡Y cómo, de qué manera, podría vivir con ello! ¡Con la muerte de sus anhelos, de sus deseos, de sus ambiciones y sueños!; el miedo se nutre de esas dudas e inseguridades, de esos instintos primitivos de la conservación. A él no le parece del todo malo, sin duda puede ser útil, pero en ese momento no puede discernir entre si es bueno o malo.

De cierto modo, el bien y mal parecen sobrar en ese ridículo espacio dedicado a la música, incluso la lógica — más elegante y necia— ha abandonado el recinto desde que sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas del piano. Todo eso es dominio del miedo y la desesperación.

Es por ello que no se atreve a ponerse en pie y alzar la voz. Es por ello que permanece aplastado y entumido. E incluso después, se dará cuenta de que aunque pudiera regresar en el tiempo, sabe que no tendría el valor suficiente para estirar la mano y perseguir sus sueños. Aun cuando esa misma decisión lo lleve a la ruina.

.

.

Kageyama entiende en ese instante lo que su abuela siempre intentó enseñarle, el significado de luchar por lo que él quería, de que si podía verlo entonces podía conseguirlo. Su hasta entonces desconocida fuerza interior.

Cuando vio a la Guardia profanando el escenario lo primero que pensó fue que habían arruinado una melodía única. Que sin importar si el mismísimo Oikawa Tooru tocara para él, no significaría lo mismo, ni tendría el mismo influjo mágico que en ese lapso que atesoraría por siempre en sus recuerdos. Como si fuese el último momento hermoso de su vida antes de sumergirse de cabeza en un océano de desesperación y dolor.

Luego sintió el miedo que le transmitían las manos de Hinata sobre su ropa. Un temor fundado en lo terrible que puede ser el ser humano con sus congéneres (¿Dónde quedó la piedad?). En cómo les habían disparado sin reparar si quiera en que no eran más que unos mocosos en el lugar incorrecto. Sin una posibilidad de herirlos porque ni siquiera iban armados. El miedo fue suplantado por la ira. Un enojo hacia las armas, hacia las personas, hacia el mismo miedo. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento levantó las manos y detuvo todas las balas, ciertamente no había visualizado un artefacto en específico, sólo había pensado en que detendría esos proyectiles, en que protegería a Hinata.

Sus visualizaciones sobre el escenario, las que tampoco recordaba haber colocado ahí, no se desvanecieron. Entonces se vio a si mismo ofreciéndole la mano a Oikawa Tooru, con una ferviente fe en que él se encontraba bien, en que su posición inmóvil sobre la duela era sólo por seguridad.

Haciendo un uso casi magistral de unos poderes que no sabía que poseía, consiguió mantener las balas al margen, desvanecer a su abuela y erigir un muro de normalidad que escondiera a su yo pequeño y al dragón plateado.

Para él, todo aquello era nuevo. Su respiración era pesada y profunda; el aire parecía arrastrarse desde su nariz hacia su tráquea y pulmones. Cada exhalación era caliente, de modo que a través de sus labios abiertos podía ver su propio vaho con una coloración sospechosamente azulada. Sentía el palpitar desenfrenado del corazón de Shouyo contra su brazo, sus hipidos sin disimular, el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza más ligera, podría decirse que estaba flotando en emociones y colores. Le dolían las palmas de las manos cada vez que una oleada de plomo les era dirigida; podía sentir el aire arremolinándose bajo las alas del dragón, y tenía cierta vista a través de sus ojos de reptil, una visión amplia y llena de detalles que si se desconcentraba un poco, podían sumergirlo en una mezcla de hipnosis; especialmente podía ver al Kageyama Tobio de años atrás, sentía el tacto de la mano del joven pianista, sus ojos llenos de temor, su muda decisión de no seguirlo.

Y era demasiado, su corazón que parecía sincronizado con cada una de sus visualizaciones comenzó a latir más rápido. El pecho empezó a dolerle y la respiración a ser errática, sin importar cuanto expandiera su caja torácica el oxígeno seguía siéndole insuficiente. Se estaba ahogando. La vista (la suya) se empañó a causa de las lágrimas que se deslizaban dificultosamente sobre sus mejillas más frías de lo usual. Paradójicamente pues por dentro sentía que bullía.

Una vez más extendió la mano hacia Oikawa Tooru. Con la esperanza de que levantara vuelo con su yo del pasado. Y lo condujeran hacia él. Hacia el futuro. Juntos.

Él no correspondió el gesto. Por eso continúo llorando.

.

.

.

.

 **II**

Paredes blancas, techo blanco, sábanas blancas, un sofá blanco, la mujer que le sonreía cansadamente vestía de blanco. Su rostro era ovalado y de facciones angulosas, labios demasiado delgados sin color alguno, ojos pequeños y arrugados, cabello castaño cuidadosamente recogido en un moño bajo, ella parecía estar vacía, _sin alma_ y por ello combinaba perfectamente con el blanco que reinaba en ese estéril lugar.

Y todos los armatostes ruidosos eran de plástico y cobre pintados de blanco.

Se sintió asqueado del color y deseó no haber abierto los ojos.

Pero el ruido que imitaba su corazón era insoportable. Seguir _vivo_ también.

El aroma a desinfectante picaba su nariz, pero era mejor al nauseabundo aroma de los medicamentos que la mujer sonrisa vacía inyectaba en una manguerilla, convenientemente puesta en una de las venas de su antebrazo.

En una mesa de madera, alta y de rueditas en las patas, descansaba una charola de plástico con lo que ahí llamaban comida. Quizás intento fuera más acorde.

Oikawa Tooru recobró la consciencia una semana después del altercado en su primer concierto de la temporada en el peor reino que hubiese pisado. Su cuerpo exhibía hematomas que habían pasado del morado a un soportable amarillo —igual, estéticamente se veía horrible —. Tenía uno que otro corte en las manos y rostro (¡Ni siquiera el maquillaje puede cubrirlos! ¡Qué horror! Se quejó su manager). Y un rimbombante diagnóstico de Crisis de ansiedad postrauma o _algo así._ Tampoco era como si le importara demasiado, o poco, o nada.

Su primera pregunta fue: ¿Dónde está el niño de ojos azules?

Aunque omite todas las palabras que le parecen igual de importantes que la pregunta en sí. Dentro de su cabeza se juntan y cruzan todas las cosas que debió haber dicho, como el si está bien, qué pasó con el otro chiquillo, si es que están vivos, o a salvo de la Guardia. Si ojos azules le conoce, o le gustaría conocerlo. Empero no dice nada, se limita a esa expresión que es la única que emite hacia el hombre que se encarga de su brillante carrera (Y bien puede irse al diablo).

La respuesta hace que su corazón se salte uno o dos, quizás más, latidos: ¿De qué hablas?

.

.

Siente en lo más profundo de su ser que las palabras de su manager son una mentira, que lo que él recuerda es cierto. Que es algo que vivió y pasó a formar parte de su memoria. Que no es ningún invento de su cerebro bajo presión y estrés. O algún sueño vivido.

Sabe que en algún lugar de esa ciudad existe un niño —que ahora es un joven — de cabello negro, de dedos largos y unos ojos llenos de fe y anhelo, de curiosidad y ternura. Sentimientos dedicados a él en un momento en que creyó que todo estaba perdido.

Y se siente como el más grande de los idiotas que hayan existido jamás, porque ahora ya no hay ninguna mano delicada ofreciéndole todo lo que su ambicioso corazón pedía: el amor y la libertad (para cumplir sus propios sueños, para poder ser él y solamente él, para gritar bajo la lluvia que está enamorado de un espejismo y que por ende está loco, y también ama esa locura que es lo único bueno que tiene en ese momento).

Necesita saber la verdad, pero no hay nada en los periódicos, ni en la televisión, ni en los ojos de quienes le rodean. Tan vacíos como su enfermera.

Y está empezando a pensar que en realidad toda esa ciudad es una mentira, cuando se encuentra solo y habla para sí mismo sobre ello no suena tan descabellado. Ese es el punto, se dice tres días después de su alta del hospital. Que está buscando donde no debería, con las personas equivocadas.

En sus sueños (porque se la pasa durmiendo desde que _despertó_ ) ve a su niño y siente sus lágrimas de decepción — sinceramente se da un poco de asco por ser cobarde —. Pero tiene más pesadillas que sueños — _Es comprensible Oikawa, te he sometido a más estrés del que puedes manejar. Discúlpame._ —y en ellas ve dos cuervos encerrados, jaulas frías y grises que absorben su vitalidad, que los sumen en la miseria humana (a la que él los condenó). Ve dos dragones plateados que tampoco están vivos — _¿Y es que todos están muertos en este lugar?_ —. Su cabeza es un caos, algo que no le había pasado desde que sus padres fallecieran. Pero incluso en medio de ese caos sabe que no se encuentra equivocado. Puede que confundido porque no comprende lo que su subconsciente le intenta decir.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta de que es lo que está haciendo ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Y ciertamente preferiría morir antes que volver cobardemente a sumirse en ese mundo que está lleno de decepción y mentiras.

 _Un poco más._ Se repite antes de entrar en el castillo.

Al cruzar las estatuas de los dos dragones en la entrada, con sus pies pisando firmemente el suelo, infundiéndose confianza y valor, hasta esperanza, se percata de que ese es su destino. De que tras esas puertas se encuentra lo que su niño le ofreció.

Ahora ya no está dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

.

.

Kageyama prefiere mantener los ojos cerrados.

No importa cuánto insistan los hombres de blanco en que debe abrirlos y mostrarles lo hace. No escucha sus amenazas hasta que estas se mezclan con los gritos de dolor y los sollozos de Hinata.

Shouyo le dice que no importa, que está bien, e incluso llega tan lejos como para pedirle lo impensable:

— ¿Puedes matarme Kageyama? Moriría por ti. Pero no lo hagas — Hinata es todo estoico valor.

Su respuesta inmediata es abrir los ojos. Y hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Porque solo puede ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Shouyo, sus mejillas que empiezan a ahuecarse, sus ojos hundidos y enrojecidos, las lágrimas que ya no caen porque parece haberse quedado seco por dentro. Sabe que Hinata es un necio, ¿entonces se está dejando morir? ¿Para no ser una carga? ¿Para liberarlo?

Comprende en ese instante que _ya no hay marcha atrás._ Él jamás podrá hacerle daño a su mejor amigo. A su familia.

La próxima vez que le piden que abra los ojos y les muestre su don, Kageyama no pone objeción. Visualiza a Hinata acostado en el prado, rodeado de las flores rojas, con su resplandeciente sonrisa iluminando su día. Después a su abuela tejiendo, sentada frente a la chimenea, con las luces del fuego bailando sobre los troncos secos, y las sombras sumándole edad al rostro bondadoso de la mujer que más ha querido. Al final visualiza a Oikawa Tooru (su corazón se contrae dolorosamente, en su garganta se atoran sus sentimientos que se niega a liberar. ¿Así se siente el rechazo?) Con su rostro encantador sumido en la concentración de las tres melodías que le ha escuchado. No recrea la música, ni el sentimiento de felicidad, ni la calidez que percibieron sus sentidos. Se limita a hacer una vaga presentación de imágenes. Tan insípida como el blanco del lugar. A ellos no parece importarles esos pequeños detalles que en realidad son más asombrosos de lo que él puede hacer.

Eso es al tercer día de que los hubieran capturado.

Al finalizar la semana ya no entiende ni porque respira. _Por Hinata, se repite como su mantra personal._

Ha podido ver a Hinata una vez, postrado en una cama, dormido (— Solo esta sedado. Se negaba a comer. El que muera no nos beneficia… por ti) pero visiblemente cansado. No pudo tocarlo porque lo mantuvieron alejado mediante cristales. Todo se resumió en una visita de cinco minutos, rodeado de cámaras y guardias armados. Y su mano pegada al frío cristal.

Él por su parte tiene una habitación blanca, con lo mínimo necesario. Que se traduce a una cama y un pequeño mueble en el que tiene ropa (también blanca). Hay un pequeño rectángulo en la esquina superior de la pared frente a su cama, que es el ducto de ventilación. La carencia de ventanas vuelve a ese cubículo claustrofóbico. La puerta solo cuenta con manija del lado exterior.

La cama es dura y las sábanas son ásperas y siempre huelen a desinfectante.

Lo obligan a bañarse todos los días a las siete de la mañana. Su desayuno es algo que no puede ni pronunciar. Imagina que tiene todo lo necesario para que él siga con vida, pero también supone que no es lo suficiente como para que se fortalezca. Y durante todo el día lo tienen de un lado para otro, de habitación en habitación y de manos en manos. Carecen de gentilidad y amabilidad, incluso entre ellos mismos.

Lo llaman el espécimen. En realidad tienen un nombre codificado en todos sus archivos, pero Kageyama se siente como eso.

Y se pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera desistido de esperar a Oikawa Tooru esa noche? ¿Habrían huido efectivamente? ¿O ese era su destino desde un principio?

Eso es lo que más lo atormenta. El ya no poder visualizar… porque ya no hay ningún mundo que sea solo suyo. Ya no hay nada que pueda conseguir. Ahí encerrado incluso los sueños y la esperanza le ha sido arrebatada.

¿Entonces que le queda?

 _El olvido. ¡Tan doloroso!_

.

.

.

.

 **III**

Oikawa nunca en su vida se había sentido tan rastrero como en ese momento. Puede que antes las palabras que hubiera escogido para su comportamiento hubieran sido casanova, coqueto. Sin embargo, en ese instante solo puede pensar en que está abusando de los sentimientos de alguien, en que está manipulando a una persona inocente.

Inesperadamente poco le importa.

Con todo y eso se pregunta si es que hace lo correcto. Y si saldrá de ahí siendo todavía él o alguien peor.

Guarda todos sus temores en lo más inaccesible de su cerebro, junto a lo desagradable. Concentrándose en sonreír ampliamente y guiñar de vez en cuando el ojo, en arquear las cejas en ciertos momentos de la conversación y en bajar su tono de voz para que su interlocutora tenga que acercarse de más, de tal modo que se hablen en susurros escalofriantes (de placer y de repulsión) con intimidad y confianza labrada en tres días continuos de visitas a la reina.

La reina es una mujer relativamente joven, bonita y sofisticada. Es algo sencilla en sus vestiduras. Posee una sonrisa discreta, de esas que apenas curvan los labios. Unos ojos dorados que parecen artificiales. Y un aire soñador cada vez que ve como Oikawa corresponde sus gestos que pretenden ser sutiles.

Él por su parte ha procurado ser encantador y todo un caballero, no ha abordado ningún tema relevante. Puras conversaciones superfluas (— ¿Ha visto usted que bellas lucen las calles del Ojo blanco ahora que hemos cambiado las luces por unas rosas?; —Pero si es la moda en el Reino del Sur. Faldas más cortas; —Tiene unas manos muy bonitas y virtuosas. Algún día debería tocar algo especial para mí).

Oikawa no puede evitar soltar varios suspiros a lo largo del día. Pero debe ser paciente, se repite. Esa es una virtud.

 _._

 _._

Cuando se ven, hay reconocimiento en un par de ojos y desconfianza en los otros.

Unos orbes son dorados y no pueden ocultar su angustia.

Los otros son como el chocolate y traducen su desconfianza en recelo. Algo que cambia en cuanto el dueño de los orbes dorados abre los labios y suelta dos palabras

—Aquí esta.

El chico parece saber que busca, parece leer en sus ojos sus dudas y en sus labios temblorosos la felicidad. Un rostro lleno de contradicciones y desesperanza, desolado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que medio muerto.

—Ojos azules, cabello negro, es solo un adolescente — suelta de golpe ojos dorados. Su delgada figura se encoge un poco al sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Oikawa Tooru.

El pasillo amplio empequeñece, los pasos dubitativos del pianista son amortiguados por la alfombra café. Y todos los rostros de los miembros de la realeza pintados al óleo parecen mirarlos desde sus respectivos cuadros enmarcados en oro. Toda la atención se centra en él, algo que lo incomoda y cohíbe, pero Kenma ya se había hecho a la idea. Si quería ayudar a los dos chiquillos eso iba a ser necesario. Aunque sinceramente nunca creyó que el pianista se encontrara tan cerca de él.

En su cabeza ya llevaba trazado medio plan sobre como buscar al otro hombre sin levantar sospechas; tenía preparadas las palabras que le diría para que le creyera, pero más que nada para saber si lo que había visto esa noche desde su palco era cierto (el arrepentimiento, el odio y el miedo y por sobre todo el amor). Para evitarse problemas en caso de que el pianista no estuviera interesado en su historia. Y entonces él y Kuroo tuvieran que encargarse de llevarse a dos completos desconocidos. Llevaba con Tetsuro unos días buscando un plano de las instalaciones del laboratorio. O cuando menos trazando una ruta de evacuación menos peligrosa que las demás. Pese a que hasta el momento todas fueran igual de malas.

Lo más importante era su acercamiento inofensivo al chico, a Kageyama. Algo por demás difícil. Y no lo culpa, le parece hasta lógico que en ese lugar el muchacho se esté marchitando.

Oikawa regresó en sí al sentir retroceder a ojos dorados ante su mano sobre su hombro. Se percató de que su agarre había sido demasiado fuerte. Y que su mirada era descortés e intimidante.

Su voz se quebró al primer intento de pronunciar palabra. Carraspeo ligeramente y soltó al contrario. Sus ojos vagaron por el solitario pasillo, evitando en la medida de lo posible la figura de su interlocutor.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Dónde? Pero… no… ¿y tú…? Yo… ¿él?

Su verborrea sin sentido se vio interrumpida por sus propios hipidos. Importándole poco su penoso estado cerró la boca y se limitó a llorar. No fue un llanto silencioso como le hubiera gustado, al contrario. Gritó ahogadamente, boqueó buscando más aire, se abrazó buscando confort. Al final terminó agachando la cabeza, sintiendo sus hombros convulsionar desconsoladamente.

Pero estaba feliz.

La esperanza se posó sobre sus labios vírgenes dulcemente, susurrando lo que su necesitado corazón ahora anhelaba.

 _Todo estará bien. Ese es tu mundo, y ahora que puedes verlo también puedes conseguirlo._

* * *

Y espero no tardar tanto para la actualización. Aunque no prometo nada.

Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3 Ese día

Azul de sueños

* * *

 _Esto es lo que llamamos "Destino". Es algo que no podemos negar. En mi vida ¿volveré a experimenta un hermoso día como este?_

* * *

Ya no existe el hermoso azul de las orbes que le cautivaron, ya no hay un niño sonriente que gira con los brazos alzados, no queda nada del frío viento despeinando cabellos ébanos, ni hay cielos cerúleos de nubes rosadas, las estrellas del firmamento se han apagado.

Oikawa Tooru, ve a su niño casi dos meses después del incidente. Una mañana fría, de esas que bien podrían pasar los blancos amaneceres de invierno, nada de un Sol brillante y cálido de verano. No es algo que le sorprenda, después de todo ese viene siendo el clima desde que despertó en el hospital. Al castaño se le figura como si el mismo cielo reflejara su estado emocional. Así que el frío los hace embutirse en sus mejores abrigos, esperando que eso sea suficiente para las inclemencias del clima. Y la situación comienza a tener tintes de alarmante, es un secreto a voces que las temporadas de las, pocas, cosas que siembran y cosechan se están viendo afectadas, que las praderas comienzan a pudrirse, o que los animales comienzan a enfermar. Todos están deseosos de irse, de subir al tren y escapar de ese lugar escondido del mundo.

La reina, su corte y los primeros ministros están reunidos en una suntuosa habitación: pisos de mármol, ventanales en toda la pared norte, un jardín de crisantemos dorados se vislumbra a través del terciopelo de las cortinas, los asientos son cómodos y grandes. No hay servidumbre, puesto que el evento es demasiado privado. Demasiado especial. Así que las bebidas y comida se encuentra acomodada en una vajilla de plata en una mesa justo detrás de ellos.

Hay dos guardias apostados en la entrada. Llevan puestos unos cascos de metal que Oikawa jamás había visto. Le hace gracia ver que han puesto seguridad. Es solo un niño.

Al menos era solo un niño.

Kageyama Tobio se ha reducido a un saco de huesos. A una mirada que ya no puede ni siquiera manifestar tristeza. Un rostro plano, igual al de las muñecas de porcelana. Ambos son hermosos, ambos están vacíos.

Kenma Kozume, se encuentra ahí. Sentado junto a un larguirucho hombre de cabello negro, tiene la apariencia de alguien que acaba de levantarse de la cama, una sonrisa fácil y ojos inteligentes. Fingen que no se conocen. Así que solo intercambian un diplomático saludo.

En el centro de la habitación Kageyama sobresale, no es solo porque la luz de un reflector da directo sobre su persona, o porque viste totalmente de blanco (como un precioso ángel), es algo más sutil. Oikawa puede ver la llama de su vida extinguiéndose en sus ojos. Un espectáculo tan deplorable. Le dan ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por ser un cobarde, besarle la frente y decirle que no lo volverá a dejar, jurarle amor eterno como un niño inocente. Todo se queda en eso, en simples deseos irrealizables.

Obligan a Kageyama a darles un selecto espectáculo, la reina luce encantada con todo lo que el chiquillo es capaz de hacer. Les ha mostrado los mejores lugares de otros reinos. El Sol brillando en un cielo despejado, de esos que ya no hay en su reino, pues es el gris dominante; los arcoíris, aquellos que se extinguieron junto al Sol y la lluvia, aunque aún quedan resquicios luminosos del astro rey agonizante, y sigue lloviendo esporádicamente; el viento cálido que arrastra consigo olores frescos, como en las montañas que llevan más allá de ese lugar, los aromas de la naturaleza que se marchita con el transcurrir del tiempo, inexorablemente; las hojas de otoño que no conocen, puesto que ahí no hay árboles, al menos no en la ciudad y el campo se les figura indigno y sucio.

Todos lucen complacidos. Los científicos se dan palmadas en los hombros y felicitaciones. Son, por supuesto, meras palabras bien aprendidas, repetidas con frecuencia porque son el reino con mayor desarrollo tecnológico. Hablan sobre hacer que más gente pueda hacer eso. O sobre si podrán materializar esas visualizaciones. ¡Y que maravilloso sería su reino si pudieran logarlo! Escaparían de su propia condena. Terminaría la guerra. Seguirían siendo dueños del Sol. Impondrían nuevamente un orden en la naturaleza. Ellos seguirían siendo los mejores.

Solo Oikawa se da cuenta de que eso no es, ni siquiera, una cuarta parte de lo que su niño puede hacer en realidad. De que es mejor. Que ese lugar lo terminará por matar si no lo liberan.

Obviamente, a todos ellos no les importa sacrificar la vida de alguien. Es solo para obtener un beneficio mayor. Y eso es loable, ¿no?

.

.

La siguiente vez que Oikawa Tooru puede encontrarse con su niño, es bajo un permiso especial que le ha concedido la reina. Pese a la reticencia de los científicos, aun contra los discursos sobre su seguridad. Frases vanas, intentos fútiles. Sus palabras son dulce veneno, así ha engañado a la reina, «—¡Podría componerte una canción solo para ti!».

Los dejan quedarse en un cuartito que carece de ventanas, de puertas visibles, quizás de privacidad. Aunque ha sido muy explícito: nada de cámaras. Y espera que la amenaza implícita de que es un favor de la reina, baste para hacerlos desistir de monitorizarlos.

Solo hay una mesa fría y dos sillitas plegables, totalmente incomodas, impersonales. Pero eso es suficiente para Oikawa. A Kageyama ese hecho no parece importarle.

—Eres Kageyama Tobio ¿Cierto?

El chico asiente vagamente. A Tooru le entran ganas de llorar cuando se percata de que su niño no lo identifica.

—Yo soy Oikawa Tooru… —dice el castaño, añadiendo rápidamente —: el pianista que fuiste a ver.

Kageyama entonces mira al frente, a sus ojos temblorosos. Ahí, muy al fondo aún puede verse el miedo de Oikawa, en los ojos azules se ve la felicidad.

—Sé que seguramente piensas que estas aquí por mi culpa. ¿Y sabes? Creo lo mismo… si no hubiera sido tan cobarde… quizá tú no estarías aquí — musita débilmente Oikawa, no contiene las ganas de llorar, así que su voz sale entrecortada —. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme esperado? Al menos yo sí lo hago, es decir… ¡había esperado demasiado tiempo para conocerte! Y cuando te vi me quede pasmado, ¿comprendes cómo me sentí?; yo solamente había albergado la esperanza de tenerte cerca, de conocerte y darme cuenta de que eras lo siempre espere…

—No — le interrumpió Kageyama, Tooru pudo sentir en ese momento la intensidad de la mirada ajena en su persona. El monosílabo le hizo encogerse. Tan tajante negativa era hiriente, no obstante la había estado deseando.

—Supuse eso en el mismo instante en que desperté después de ese día…

—No — repitió él, con voz lacónica.

Se hizo un silencio denso, no era incomodo, era simplemente pesado y como tal también era asfixiante. Oikawa sintió que no podría añadir nada más. Sí, quería expresar su arrepentimiento, el dolor, el asco, pero no le veía caso si Tobio ya le había rechazado contundentemente. Nada mejorarían sus palabras. Con todo, se dijo que al menos le debía la libertad que él mismo le quitó. Se convenció de que diría todo cuanto supiera, del plan, de la ayuda de Kenma Kozume y Tetsuro Kuroo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano de forma descuidada, componiendo al mismo tiempo una sonrisa que no fuera demasiado lastimera. Fingir no se le daba tan mal.

—El caso es que no estoy aquí por eso — dudó por un segundo, e inmediatamente procuró mantener la compostura —. Hay…

—Oikawa.

—¿Sí?

—No me arrepiento de haberte esperado esa noche… no me importaba que no nos conociéramos, que yo no supiera más que tu nombre. Tú recreaste la última vez que mi abuelita me consoló con su dragón. Ni si quiera yo habría podido hacer algo igual. Y entonces llegaste tú, un completo desconocido, tocando canciones que están más allá de mis capacidades. Sentí como si miraras dentro de mí. Y fui feliz. Me sentí seguro… supongo que, en realidad, la culpa fue mía — masculló el final.

Oikawa volvió a sentir las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, la ligereza en su pecho le hizo suspirar. Su sonrisa temblorosa subió por sus mejillas, la felicidad llegó a sus ojos.

—Pero eso ya no importa.

Tobio tenía razón, pensó Oikawa. Ya no importaba quien era el culpable. Si su cobardía o la ingenua esperanza de Tobio. Las consecuencias de sus actos estaban ahí, palpables y reales. Era más que la captura física de Tobio, o la culpa corrosiva autoimpuesta de Tooru. El mundo no podía ser solo eso, no podía estar llena de gente que pisotea a los suyos solo para obtener una ganancia mayor. Se negaba a creer que el egocentrismo de la humanidad los condujera hacia la destrucción. Que en una escala de jerarquías, lo único a lo que podían aspirar era a ser fichas desechables. A vivir con miedo, enterrarse en vida, a vivir sin libertad.

—Tienes razón. Por eso estoy aquí.

.

.

.

II

Kenma se encogió en su asiento, subiendo sus piernas al mismo, mientras leía con detalle un plano de las instalaciones del castillo. Suponía que no había sido cosa fácil el conseguirlo, pero también suponía como las obtuvo Kuroo. Negó con la cabeza, disgustado ante la sola imagen mental de las, poco, honrosas maneras de hacer el trabajo del mayor.

Aún seguía sin ver el mejor plan, ciertamente lo suyo era pensar y analizar. Observar e intuir. Eso era lo que le asustaba, comprendía que, de acuerdo al modo de pensar de las personas en el Castillo, ellos no dudarían en matarlos. Una respuesta mecánica. Eso lo obligaba a buscar alguna forma de evitar el más mínimo error. Era demasiada presión.

¿Por qué razón estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por un par de niños?

Sí, el chico Kageyama era especial. El último de su tipo. El otro niño era solo eso, y sin embargo era quien más tenía interesado a Kuroo. A él también, aunque dudaba que los intereses de su mejor amigo y los suyos, fueran los mismos.

Kenma solo había estado en presencia del pelirrojo una vez. El chico no lloraba, ya no gritaba, en su rostro infantil solo quedaba una fuerte convicción a no dejarse romper. Sus ojos avellana eran oscuros, penetrantes. A Kenma le dieron la impresión de traspasarlo. Ese mismo día que le vio supo que los doctores terminaron sedándolo. Era un dolor de cabeza porque parecía atraer a todos, como el Sol. Y porque entonces podrían manipular con mayor facilidad a Tobio.

—¡He! — chilló molestamente Kuroo en cuanto entro a la habitación del menor. Irrumpiendo como de costumbre, sin tomarse la delicadeza de tocar la puerta, o de no gritar.

Kenma se mordió la lengua, aunque sus ojos felinos lo delataron al instante. Se encontraba molesto, mejor dicho irritado. Algo cansado.

—¿Cómo va el plan? — Kuroo ignoró el gesto de gato mojado de su amigo, demasiado acostumbrado a él —. He hablado con Oikawa, parece ser que el chico prodigio puede hacer más de lo que nos mostró ese día del concierto. Supongo que eso debería sernos de gran ventaja. Con que tuviéramos la ruta más corta, cuando menos, lo demás lo haríamos nosotros. A la fuerza, obviamente. Pero — el moreno hizo énfasis —, lo más importante es saber dónde está el camarón. No podemos irnos sin él.

—¿Por qué Hinata Shouyo es tan importante? — inquirió, cortando la verborrea del mayor. Sintiendo la curiosidad asomarse lentamente en la habitación.

—Bueno, ese enano es la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, en primer lugar.

—Creí que solo venimos a ver a Oikawa Tooru, y a arreglar algunos asuntos de parte de Tsukishima.

—Sí y no. Veras, el asunto de Tsukki es ese mocoso — el silencio fue la contestación de la dramática pausa que hizo el moreno —. El chico bonito — dijo, refiriéndose a Oikawa —, en realidad fue solo una casualidad.

—¿Y Kageyama?

—Ah, sí, él. Pues ya contábamos con que él estuviera junto al enano.

—Significa que todo esto se está desarrollando de acuerdo a lo previsto.

—No. Es todo lo contrario. Si vine aquí fue solo por el _pequeño_ Tsukki; él me dijo que era lo que debía buscar, como reconocerlo. Pero, sinceramente, no esperaba que ellos nos cayeran del cielo. Es más, ni siquiera creía en su existencia..

—Aun así estas aquí.

—Por supuesto. Fue Tsukki quien me lo pidió.

—Y eso es suficiente para que dejes la comodidad de tu hogar, arriesgues la vida por extraños y vengas a sumirte en lo que parece ser, la decadencia del hombre — las palabras de Kenma no tenían ese tono sarcástico que suele usar el mayor. No lo dice con mala intención. Kenma es directo y parco, de cualquier forma, prefiere no hablar demasiado.

—Definitivamente sí.

Entonces Kenma prefirió dar por zanjado el tema. Estaba seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta concreta a sus interrogantes. Tampoco sabía con certeza que es lo que quería preguntar. ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué ambos?, ¿Cuándo veré el final de todo?, ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Tsuki de ese niño?, ¿En verdad quiero saberlo?; nada de eso salió de su cabeza, aunque cada una de ellas picaba en la punta de su lengua. Cada una pugnaba por ser liberada.

—Bueno, mientras no tenga un plan seguiré en lo mismo; es decir nada.

.

.

Elevó las manos para coger un puñado de estrellas de papel, todos ellos flotando sobre un manto negruzco. La Luna era estrafalariamente ovalada, amarillenta y con chuecas orejas de conejo, una sonrisa que formaba una perfecta "u" completaba su rostro. Y bajo sus pies podía sentir el frío del agua.

En realidad todo en conjunto todo le parecía demasiado gracioso, algo tierno y sumamente alegre; aquella representación chusca de su dibujo favorito representaba esas emociones que ahora le parecían solo eso: recuerdos añejados.

Kageyama le sonrió tímidamente. Separado de él por la misma mesita que siempre les ponían cuando se reunían.

—La verdad es que lo has hecho mejor de lo que yo lo hice — admitió tímidamente Oikawa. Soltando las estrellas que volvieron a su posición original. El cinturón de Orión.

—Lo he hecho tal como me lo contaste…

Kageyama frunció el ceño. Para ser la segunda vez que se veían, Tobio había deseado contemplar la misma faz tranquila de Tooru como el día del recital, así que emocionado visualizó la anécdota que el mayor le contó en cuanto él preguntó: ¿Cuál ha sido uno de tus mejores días de niño? Lo que derivó en un relato corto sobre un Tooru de siete años con crayolas nuevas, dibujando lo que su padre le enseñó. Un par de constelaciones cuyos nombres nunca olvidaría.

—Sí, pero tú lo haces mejor.

Tobio bajó el rostro avergonzado. Esa clase de frases hacían que su rostro explotara en colores cálidos, una lengua torpe y un corazón frenético. Oikawa se recreó en el rostro del menor, sintiendo también sus deseos por tocarlo si quiera un poco.

.

.

Oikawa consiguió, a base de palabras empalagosas y verdades a medias, que pusieran una grabadora con una de sus pistas en la misma habitación que le prestaban para trabajar con Kageyama.

La melodía sonaba, a oídos de Tobio, como las lluvias de abril en la pradera. Dulces y suaves repiqueteando contra el viejo techo de su casa. Luego tomaban un tono más rápido y alegre, a Tobio se le antojó pensar en los arcoíris que nunca había visto de primera mano. En el medio de la canción se hizo una especie de pausa, de modo que pensó en el contacto del agua en su rostro mientras jugaba sobre el pasto, ahí bajo la lluvia escasa y el sol débil.

Tooru se sintió satisfecho cuando vio cómo su niño cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por las notas que habían nacido solo para él. Se rio cuando empezó a brotar la lluvia desde el techo de concreto, cuando la bombilla pasó a simular el sol, y el cabello azabache comenzó a pegarse sobre rostro pálido del menor.

—¡Es maravilloso! — chilló emocionado. Levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a Kageyama, con sus manos a centímetros del rostro soñador del chiquillo desistió. Dejando caer los brazos laxos a sus costados y conformándose con mirarlo prácticamente dormitar.

—Oikawa-san ¿qué está haciendo? — interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz más segura de Tobio. Sus ojos azules mirándolo con curiosidad y cierto grado de burla.

—Uh… ¿de pronto me dieron ganas de pararme?

.

.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en uno de esos lugares que son blancos? — preguntó Tobio, con toda su atención puesta en la respuesta del mayor. Viéndolo con una adoración de la que no era consciente.

—¿Blancos? ¿Cómo la nieve?

—Sí.

—En realidad solo una vez, en el Reino del Norte. Recuerdo que en esa ocasión iba a dar un concierto nocturno en una especie de placita a la intemperie. Hacía muchísimo frío, tanto que podía ver mi propio aliento, además los dedos me dolían un poco. Sin embargo, el lugar era precioso y comprendí de inmediato porque tenía que ser en ese sitio a esa hora.

»La plaza era circular, con asientos de piedra cubiertos por mantos rojos. Los árboles eran altos y formaban el círculo con sus copas y ramas desnudas. La luz era escasa y procedía de unas curiosas lámparas de papel que colgaban de esas mismas ramas. Y donde habían puesto mi piano era en la parte más central y elevada. Desde ahí solo se veían flores, bueno lo correcto sería decir que eran capullos grandes en maceteros blancos.

»Ese día era especial, aunque sinceramente nunca me había preguntado por qué. El frío me tenía de mal humor.

»Y pensaba que eso afectaría mi interpretación, porque siempre que toco lo hago con el corazón. Como fuera, pensé que ese día sería un desastre. Comencé algo rudo… pero conforme la melodía nacía de mis dedos y las teclas, me fui calmando. ¡Entonces pasó algo sorprendente! Los capullos comenzaron a abrirse con la música. Nunca había visto algo así… y cuando termine la presentación fui corriendo a mi manager para preguntar porque sucedía eso. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que así ellos celebraban el nacimiento de un nuevo año y daban las gracias a la Madre Naturaleza. Me pareció raro porque nunca supe que alguien hiciera algo así… Sin embargo también me pareció encantador.

Oikawa se acercó a Tobio, arrastrando unos centímetros sus nalgas por el suelo. Lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal sin llegar a incomodarlo. El moreno no dijo nada sobre la repentina cercanía, o no pareció darse cuenta. Como fuere, para el castaño entonces fue más fácil levantar la mano derecha y depositar todo su valor y esperanza en la siguiente acción que realizaría. Cuando su mano tocó dubitativamente la del contrario se preparó para el rechazo, para el temor, incluso para ser aceptado aunque era lo menos probable.

Lo que aconteció, no obstante, fue para lo único que no estaba realmente preparado. Mentalizado. Tobio se quedó estático, apenas respirando. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron rápidamente a los suyos. El sentimiento fue indescifrable en ese momento. Empero, en ese instante fugaz sintió como si acabara de ser bendecido por el cosmos. Sintió una alegría irrefrenable naciendo desde su sien, bañando todo su cuerpo de escalofríos placenteros; su estómago se revolvió un poco; las mejillas se le calentaron, del mismo modo que en aquel lejano día de invierno; la sonrisa que coronó su rostro fue dolorosamente amplia.

.

.

Kageyama se tendió en el suelo frío. Oikawa le siguió un poco reticente.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a mostrarme?

—Es una sorpresa — sentenció el menor —. Ahora cállate y cierra los ojos.

Tooru obedeció, aunque en realidad Kageyama había sido tan desconfiado que terminó poniéndole una mano sobre el rostro.

El tacto suave de la piel ajena lo hizo perderse en su propio mundo fantasioso. Ese en el que Kageyama no parece tan distante e inalcanzable, donde no hay más que verdes extensiones que parecen infinitas, lugares para correr y brincar y soñar que pueden volar, donde el cielo es verdaderamente azul y en la noche se pueden ver las estrellas sin esa contaminación, y donde el Sol brilla y llena de vida el planeta.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque ya no había ninguna mano sobre su rostro. En cambio están en la misma pradera en que lo hubiera visto por vez primera, algo parecido a su mundo particular, aunque con algunos detallitos a ajustar. El punto cumbre de la visualización fue cuando empezaron a caer pétalos rosados que tardíamente Oikawa descubrió que eran flores de cerezo.

Llovían flores y el mundo parecía menos miserable de lo que en realidad era.

Ese es su propio mundo.

.

.

—¿Crees en el destino?

Esa tarde Oikawa llevaba una libreta de hojas blancas y un lápiz. Estaban tendidos en el suelo, como venía siendo su costumbre desde la segunda o tercera vez que se vieron en aquella salita a la que habían aprendido a atesorar. Ese minúsculo lugar era su caja de recuerdos.

Kageyama jugaba con sus dedos, esperando la respuesta de Oikawa.

—Creo — empezó el castaño, deslizando la punta de grafito sobre la hoja vacía —, en la relación causa y efecto. Quiero decir, pensar en que ya tengo un camino trazado y es inevitable es un poco triste. Me gusta más la idea de que uno recibe lo que da.

—¿Entonces fue solo una casualidad que tú hubieras visto a mi abuelita y su dragón esa vez?

—Pues sí…

—¿No crees que fue el destino el que hizo que nos vieras? ¿El que hizo que tú y yo nos volviéramos a ver tanto tiempo después?

—Sigo pensando que la vida está llena de casualidades. Pero más que nada de que un punto A te lleva a un punto B.

Tobio tenía las mejillas rojas y la excitación recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Pues yo creo que fue el destino el que hizo que nos conociéramos — Tobio aprovechó el momento de la réplica de Tooru para recargar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno —. Y lo agradezco.

Tooru sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante la esencia del menor. Su pulso tembló un poco sobre la hoja, pero volvió a ser firme tras dos trazos más que marcaron las alas casi ovaladas de una pequeña libélula. Alegría.

En la esquina de la hoja, en pequeño, dibujo una torpe araña sobre su telaraña. La tejedora del destino.

—Haya sido lo que haya sido. Yo también lo agradezco, pequeño Tobio.

.

.

—¿Por qué visualizas un dragón? — indagó Oikawa en la penúltima sesión que tendrían. Muy probablemente sea la última, pero el castaño prefería no pensar en ello.

Tobio tardó un rato en contestar, como si no pudiera elegir las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Algo que Oikawa desconocía pues siempre se le ha dado muy bien eso de hacerse entender, sea de la forma que sea.

—Mi abuela me enseñó que los dragones representan el poder.

—¿Quieres ser poderoso?

—¡Pues claro! — sentenció Tobio, elevando su voz una octava —. Quiero ser fuerte y poderoso para poder obtener mi propio mundo. Para defender en lo que creo y proteger a los que quiero. ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo? — y Kageyama lucía verdaderamente desconcertado, como si para él fuera imposible el querer ser débil.

—Sí, obvio que deseo ser fuerte. Quiero tener el poder de ser libre.

—Bueno, por eso visualizo un dragón. Aunque… mi abuelita me dijo algo más.

Oikawa se inclinó hacia el frente, expectante ante las próximas palabras de su niño, palabras que parecían de gran importancia. Como si fuese a revelarse el misterio de la vida.

— Los dragones también representan la lluvia. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

—Pues… la vida — aunque parece ser una contestación, Oikawa le imprime ese toque de duda. Lo que hace que suene a pregunta también.

Tobio asintió con la cabeza, complacido con que el castaño pudiera entender lo que su abuela intentó enseñarle tantas veces.

El mundo. El agua. La vida. El destino. Los sueños. Todo eso parecía ir ligado a la sangre de Kageyama Tobio.

El poder. Eso más bien nacía del chiquillo. Algo ajeno a todo lo demás y que sin embargo parecía encausar todo al mismo fin.

.

.

III

La habitación se hizo repentinamente más pequeña, el aire se llenó de humo y los vasos llenos de licor se vieron vaciados en un santiamén. La botella no corrió con mejor suerte.

Kuroo se echó hacia atrás, recargando todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro solo expresaba fastidio. Kenma comprendía ese sentimiento. Llevaban ya dos meses y una semana en ese reino, fingiendo diplomacia y con demasiados favores a cuestas de Kuroo. Les sorprendía un poco que nadie, a esas alturas, hubiera sospechado de ellos y su insana curiosidad que, en mayor o menor medida ocultaban tras inteligentes comentarios, aunque en realidad eran solo preguntas.

—No podemos aplazar esto más — sentenció Oikawa.

—Lo sabemos niño bonito.

—¿Entonces? ¡No voy a poder seguir entrando al Complejo como si nada! De hecho la reina no ha dejado de preguntarme cuando estaré listo.

—Pues tendrás que ideártelas para seguir haciéndolo, porque lo que respecta a nosotros aún no tenemos idea de cómo sacarlos de ahí.

—Quizás deberías decirle a la reina que ya tienes todo listo — musitó Kenma, atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres. Incomodo se removió en su asiento. Prefiriendo bajar la mirada hacia su vaso de té.

—Eso nos quitaría la excusa para que siga entrando…

—Ya, pero ¿no sería más fácil si lo sacamos? — intervino Kuroo. Con la excitante idea fulgurando en sus afiladas orbes.

—Claro, porque no habría seguridad y podríamos caminar como si nada hacia la salida — ironizó Tooru. Ansioso también ante la expectativa de al fin tener un plan más o menos decente. Aunque sin perder de vista que la idea era también peligrosa.

Kuroo rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto, pero ese niño puede hacer toda clase de distracciones, ¿no es así?

—¿Pero y Shouyo?

—¡Cierto, el camarón! — Tetsuroo chasqueó la lengua.

—Podría decirle a Tobio que les haga creer a los demás que necesita del pequeñito para liberar todo su poder. ¡O yo qué sé! Lo de menos es como sacarlos del Complejo, ¿Cómo diablos haremos para salir del castillo y luego del reino? Eso sí es preocupante.

—No — Kenma volvió a encogerse ante la mirada del castaño —, de hecho lo más difícil es sacarlos de ahí. Kuroo tiene razón, una vez que estén fuera lo demás vendrá solo.

.

.

El castillo se vio prontamente lleno de adornos exorbitantes en la plazoleta. Un pequeño escenario fue improvisado en el medio, junto a una fuente de piedra que representaba un par de niños dormidos. Un conjunto de hileras de sillas forradas de terciopelo se apostaron al pie del escenario, dejando un pasillo central delimitado por las mismas sillas.

La reina tuvo que permitir el acceso de la servidumbre, por supuesto. Solo seis chicas de uniforme café, cortas faldas péndulas, corsés ajustados y guantes de cuero, botas largas y simples. Lo más característico de todas ellas fueron las máscaras con grandes lentes oscuros.

La seguridad también fue menor a la esperada. Dos sujetos por cada entrada visible, es decir solo se encontraban ocho uniformados. Aunque llevaban los brazos pesados de cobre y sus balas colocadas en la cintura, también llevaban colgando en la espalda un par de fusiles. Poseían los cascos grandes y rústicos que la última vez. Dotándolos de una apariencia de buzos; grandes, torpes y lentos. Oikawa supuso que menospreciarlos no era correcto, pero su lado más optimista no dejaba de hacerlo.

Antes de que todos los invitados llegaran una primera jaula fue expuesta en el escenario. Los barrotes eran dorados y delgados, subían hasta juntarse y formar un ramo metálico. A Kenma prácticamente se le fue el alma a los pies al ver a Hinata Shouyo ahí sentado. Aprisionado y sin escapatoria. Pero con aquel brío indomable, aquellas ganas de brillar.

Esa tarde nuevamente volvió a relucir el Sol. La luz caía como lenguas de fuego, era sofocante y quemante. Pasaba del medio día, por lo que de cualquier forma tarde o temprano llegaría una hora más refrescante y ligera. Los pequeños ojos de Hinata parecían decir todo lo contrario.

—Espero que tengas una idea de cómo nos vamos a llevar esa cosa — Kenma señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la jaula. Kuroo le dedicó un vistazo casi desinteresado.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea — y se encogió de hombros.

—Kuroo…

—Kuroo nada — lo interrumpió el aludido, con esa sonrisilla suya que desquiciaba al menor. Anticipándose por supuesto al enojo de su mejor amigo. Quizás Kenma no fuera demasiado bueno con las palabras (por no decir que se le daba mal), pero era demasiado transparente. La molestia se pintó en sus cejas al juntarse, en la forma en que sus labios se volvieron más delgados y su cuerpo se tensó —. Esperemos a que venga el chico raro y después nos empezamos a poner paranoicos e histéricos.

Kenma tuvo que alejarse dando fuertes pisadas hasta la silla más cercana al escenario.

.

.

IV

Kageyama Tobio llegó una hora después. Vestía nuevamente de blanco, unos pantaloncillos cortos de algodón, una capa que le cubría todo el torso. Iba descalzo pese a que el suelo estaba caliente y probablemente eso le estuviera quemando los pies. Su rostro estoico no demostró su dolor. Se relajó solo cuando pudo sentarse en lo que parecía ser un enorme cojín de satén negro.

Cuando el azul oscuro de Kageyama hizo contacto con el avellana de Hinata el mundo explotó en una gama de sentimientos negativos que el menor de ellos nunca había sentido. En cambio en Shouyo nació la ira. Y con ello la temperatura del lugar volvió a ascender por lo menos cinco grados centígrados.

—¡Kageyama! — vociferó el pelirrojo, acercándose a los barrotes que no tocó anteriormente. No le quemaron las palmas de las manos, aunque de eso nadie se dio cuenta.

Kageyama agachó la mirada, sabiendo de ante mano que no podía hacer nada arriesgado. Que cualquier paso en falso podría mandarlos a una muerte dolorosa. Y a esas alturas estaba más que decidido a luchar por su propio mundo, a no ser derrotado por los deseos egoístas de los demás.

Los gritos de Hinata pronto fueron silenciados por uno de los científicos que se encontraba ahí.

Tardó media hora más ajustar los detalles de la exhibición. El piano fue colocado bajo una sombrilla verde, así Oikawa Tooru se encontraría a buen resguardo del sol. Astro que por supuesto disminuyó su intensidad pues su recorrido por el cielo lo conducía al otro lado del planeta. Dando paso al crepúsculo rojizo bañando nubes bajas de aspecto esponjoso. Un cielo de sangre.

El preludio a la fatalidad. Sin embargo nadie notó ese detalle.

* * *

 _En este camino tan agotador, eres un regalo de la vida._

* * *

Bueno chicas, muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y añadido a favoritos. Me hace feliz.

Sé que dije que este sería el final, pero cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de 5000 palabras, mi límite para capítulos. Así que decidí volver a cortarlo.

Ya, definitivamente el que viene sí será el final. Espero tenerlo más rápido que este, puesto que las escenas ya están en mi cabeza.

La canción que se usó en este capítulo es Fate de Lee Sun Hee.

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Puliré este amor para que no se oxide

Azul de Sueños

.

Capítulo IV

.

.

El cielo raso era dominado por un Sol abrasador que no parecía ceder ante el tiempo, daba la impresión de que se había quedado detenido a medio camino, quizás encerrado en la misma jaula en la que Hinata estaba, de modo que el crepúsculo ya tintaba el firmamento de colores cálidos. En el otro extremo se podía apreciar la Luna, pálida e inerte, a la espera de que su compañero decidiera irse para darle paso finalmente.

Por supuesto, solo Oikawa tenía los ojos puestos en la bóveda celeste. Los demás miraban extasiados a Kageyama Tobio, con sus ojos achicados desbordando azul. Hinata Shouyo, por su parte había dejado de gritar injurias y de removerse como la ave enjaulada que era, así su piel dorada le daba un aire irreal al encontrarse bañado por el Sol, con su alborotada cabellera rojiza-anaranjada dándole el aspecto de un niño que ha cometido una travesura.

Pese a la temperatura del lugar Oikawa podía decir que se encontraba fresco. Inclusive más ligero, sus dedos parecían tener una conexión directa con su mente, con lo más profundo de su alma. La música que nacía de él flotaba en el aire caliente, como finos hilos de oro, ascendían lentamente desde el piano y se transportaban con un vaivén sumiso hacia el público, penetraban por sus oídos y destruían todo aquel preconcepto sobre la belleza y la eternidad. Oikawa sentía que en ese ínfimo instante estaba por fin consiguiendo todo aquello con lo que había soñado: llegar verdaderamente a los demás, tocar las fibras más sensibles de su ser y cambiarlos. Hacerles ver y sentir el mundo que él quería. Aquel que era gobernado por sus tiernos sentimientos hacia un chiquillo.

Kageyama, de acuerdo al plan proyectaba imágenes acordes a la melodía, sin esfuerzo alguno pues cada nota parecía salir de él mismo. De un momento a otro se dejó llevar, dejando que la música se apoderara de su parte racional, las meras ilusiones pasaron a ser tangibles ante la incrédula mirada de los científicos, de la reina y de todos los presentes.

Los guardias, con sus grandes cascos de buzos miraban embelesados la escena. No importaba que los cascos hubieran sido creados para no perderse en la ilusión que Kageyama pudiera crear. Ellos mismos se retiraron los armatostes de sus cabezas. La belleza del momento acarició sus pómulos rosados por el calor. El vientecillo suave les llevó la música de Oikawa y los hizo olvidarse del lugar, del tiempo, incluso de quienes eran ellos.

Kenma y Kuroo, pese a todo, solo tenían ojos para los guardias y el público. Todo su plan se resumía al momento apropiado para escapar, para crear la confusión. Y la oportunidad era esa. Kuroo comenzó a toser más alto de lo permitido, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que los demás dejaran de mirar con asombro a Kageyama. Sin embargo, tanto él como Oikawa sabían lo que eso significaba.

Los dedos de Oikawa descendieron la velocidad, acariciando las teclas con lentitud para ayudar a crear una atmosfera más soporífera, también para facilitarle la tarea a Kageyama, sabía de antemano que el menor era terrible recreando sus canciones.

Kageyama se esforzó por visualizar a Tooru sobre el piano, para hacer que su memoria repitiera la canción sin que los demás lo notaran. Borró la presencia de Kuroo y Kenma, quienes tentativamente se pusieron de pie, sinceramente ni ellos sabían muy bien cómo funcionaba el poder de Tobio, y las ilusiones los confundían casi con la misma facilidad que a los otros. Kageyama hacía su mejor esfuerzo porque Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa y Hinata no se vieran bajo los efectos de sus visualizaciones. Era demasiado trabajo, tenía que concentrarse en mostrar algo, en ocultar otra parte, en hacer que sus ilusiones pasaran al plano tangible. Él no podía verse, pero Tooru sí. Para el castaño todo era tensión, el azul comenzaba a evaporarse del cuerpo de Tobio, el azul dominaba el blanco de la esclerótica, los ojos se veían más grandes. El gesto de concentración del joven rostro llenaba de arrugas la frente otrora lisa, curvaba los labios hacia abajo, la nariz se contraía.

Tooru pasó unas raíces de un gran árbol de cerezo, levantando la pierna y sosteniéndose de la corteza, Tobio podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero era obvio que tenía ciertos fallos. A Tooru le sorprendería que no se desmayara de un momento a otro. O quizás sí lo hacía cuando se diera cuenta de que no tenía forma de sacar a Hinata de la jaula.

—¿Y ahora cargamos esta cosa entre los tres? — inquirió Oikawa cuando los otros dos llegaron junto a Hinata.

Shouyo les miró con desconcierto, luego hacia Kageyama, se mordió los labios con fuerza, no era rápido de pensamiento, pero suponía que su amigo estaba con los extraños. Una alianza prometedora aunque quizá no ventajosa.

—¡Claro! Vamos a cargar esta porquería en brazos. Es más, yo solo puedo — ironizó Kuroo. Extendiendo su sonrisa de gato. Ocultando con ello que la desesperación comenzaba a afectarlo.

—¡Oh, genial! Pues andando, porque Tobio-chan no durara mucho más tiempo.

—Quizá Kageyama pueda recrear una llave, o quizás solo necesite verlo fuera de la jaula. Eso es lo que hace su poder, ¿no es cierto? — musitó Kenma, removiéndose incomodo en su sitio al sentir un fino polvillo plateado caer en su cabeza.

Oikawa asintió, sí, eso era parcialmente cierto. Sin embargo dudaba que Kageyama pudiera dividir su mente en más fragmentos para poder encargarse de todo sin ceder al cansancio o a los errores. Y siendo un poco más paranoico, al colapso. Tooru no estaba seguro de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de sobreexplotar el don de su pequeño Tobio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si no estaba consumiendo la vida del menor con ese esfuerzo.

Kuroo pensaba lo mismo que Oikawa, era demasiada la carga para el moreno. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenían? Dependían completamente de aquel chiquillo que no sabía nada del mundo. Aquel que parecía estar consumiendo su vida solo para conseguir un mundo para él, para poder realizar sus sueños y poder tenerlos de forma tangible en las palmas de sus manos. Quiso reír francamente porque entrar en pánico era la peor opción de todas. Arriesgarse era todo lo que le quedaba, jugarse la vida por aquello que anhelaba era lo único que podía suponer un cambio. Kuroo haría que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia Kageyama, el chico no pareció notar su presencia, ni siquiera cuando le tocó el hombro. No hizo caso de ello, se limitó a agacharse y susúrrale al oído: ¿Por qué no ves al pequeñito fuera de la jaula, eso debería ser suficiente, no?

Su respuesta, en cambio, fue una onda azul que le empujó medio metro del moreno. En ese momento fue evidente para todos que una esfera clara rodeaba el cuerpo del menor. Kuroo se giró inmediatamente hacia el pelirrojo, viendo como el pequeño dejaba de estar entre los barrotes de la jaula.

Y lo que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de prever con la suficiente anticipación, fue el inminente colapso de Tobio.

Para Kageyama su cuerpo paradójicamente había comenzado a enfriarse pese al Sol. El frío nacía de él, de su estómago, ascendía principalmente hacia su cabeza, pero igualmente bajaba como un chorro de agua invernal por sus extremidades, entumeciendo sus sentidos. Supuso que esa era la razón por la cual su respiración se hizo más superficial, más rápida, sintiendo que el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones le era insuficiente. Su tórax subía y bajaba dificultosamente, respirar comenzaba a dolerle. La cabeza le pesaba, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado ligero, como si de no ser por el peso extra en su cabeza fuera a flotar, a desligarse de la Tierra para por fin llegar a lo que siempre había querido. A lo que su abuelita le había enseñado.

 _«Si vas por el cielo, a volar, si quieres besar las estrellas… recuerda pequeño Tobio, ve siempre por todo. Mantén los pies en la tierra para que no vayas a perder el norte, pero deja que tu alma sueñe. No lo olvides pequeño Tobio, si puedes verlo, puedes hacerlo realidad»._

Oikawa se precipitó hacia Tobio, con los brazos extendidos desde un inicio, deseando llegar antes de que el cuerpo se golpeara contra el piso. No lo logró. El golpe sordo del cuerpo de Kageyama reverbero en la mente de Tooru. La escena se repitió en cámara lenta para el castaño, aun sin poder creer que todo estaba perdido.

—¡Corran! —gritó Kuroo. Siendo él quien se encargó de levantar el cuerpo del menor, echándoselo como buenamente pudo en la espalda. Peso que inmediatamente le fue arrebatado por un aturdido Oikawa, quien necesitaba sentir al menor entre sus brazos para saber que seguía ahí con él. Para intentar alejar todos sus temores.

Las visualizaciones era aún tangibles, eso no significaba que durarían mucho más. Hinata hizo caso omiso a lo caliente del piso, a lo doloroso que era sentirlo contra las plantas de sus pies. Sujetó la mano pequeña y sudorosa de Kenma y echó a correr hacia la salida más cercana, la del lado este. El guardia, sin casco y todavía contemplando los resquicios de las visualizaciones estaba dos metros enfrente de su posición original. Lo que les daría el espacio suficiente para pasar a su lado. No obstante, Kenma se percató de inmediato de que aquello era mala idea.

Las ilusiones se desvanecieron en un silencio pasmoso, silencio que fue acribillado con estridentes gritos provenientes de los científicos, los primeros en salir de su estupor para caer en cuenta de que su mayor logro ya no estaba en el escenario.

La primera bala que se dirigió hacia ellos apuntaba directamente a Kenma, su pecho se vio iluminado por un puntito rojo que luego derivó en una mancha carmín y gotas de sangre que mojaban el suelo bajo el cuerpo de Kenma.

Hinata giró el rostro un segundo más tarde, escuchando el eco atronador de la bala quemar el aire hasta impactarse con el cuerpo delgado del otro chico. La sangre que brotó de la herida era escandalosamente abundante y brillante, el hierro hedía el aire, los quejidos de Kozume rasgaban la cordura endeble de Shouyo, quien no atinó a hacer otra cosa salvo dejarse caer de rodillas. Su oxígeno se hizo plomo dentro de su cuerpo, una sustancia pesada y venenosa corroyendo sus venas y arterias, nublando su juicio. Suponía que respiraba, que el dolor naciente en su pecho significaba que aún inhalaba y exhalaba, pero en ese momento no sabía si eso era una buena señal.

Nuevamente el punto rojizo se cernió sobre otra persona, esta vez el mismo Hinata, que no dejaba de mirar a Kenma.

—Corre…— balbució Kenma, sintiendo como su sangre se acumulaba en su boca, y dada su postura eso amenazaba con ahogarlo. Y morir así, de esa forma, ahogado con su sangre le pareció ridículo. Quiso ponerse de lado para así al menos poder escupir, pero el dolor del hoyo que la bala había dejado era demasiado, insoportable. Aún así Kenma estaba agradecido por la escasa distancia que existía entre el tirador y él; la bala se limitó a hacer un agujero de entrada y otro de salida, por lo que estaba seguro de que no tenía nada dentro de él, así como también sabía que los daños a órganos internos no eran demasiados, aunque lamentablemente había ido a dar a su pulmón izquierdo, eso lo mataría rápido, sí, pero duraría lo suficiente como para ser útil por última vez. Y eso de alguna forma le pareció razonable. Incluso algo heroico. ¡Como si a él le importaran esas cosas! Empero, ya que sabía cuál sería su destino, el ser recordado como alguien valiente y, de cierto modo, un guerrero, era un consuelo aceptable.

Kuroo abrió los ojos tanto que creyó se saldrían de sus cuencas, el ramalazo de adrenalina lo hizo ver todo en cámara rápida: el disparo que derribó a su mejor amigo, el rostro alelado del enano pelirrojo, el grito ahogado de Tooru. Sus largas piernas eliminando la distancia sin importarle que él también sería asesinado como no se detuviera.

—¡No! — bramó Kuroo, arrojándose contra Hinata al tiempo que la bala acertaba en el hombro del mayor —. Reacciona idiota, reacciona — acompañó sus histéricas palabras por una bofetada lo suficientemente dura como para que la mano le ardiera. La mejilla roja pareció devolverle un poco de color al lívido Hinata. Sus ojos avellana miraron el rostro adolorido de Kuroo. Y más allá a un inconsciente Tobio y un abrumado Tooru, el castaño ya no se movía pero seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué…? — chilló Shouyo, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Hinata se preguntó como una inocente ocurrencia suya se había transformado en un infierno. Solo era niños, solo querían apreciar la música. Simplemente deseaban ser libres y correr por la pradera, esperar las estaciones y jugar con la naturaleza. Querían la seguridad de sus muros viejos y su techo próximo a desvencijarse, ser calentados por la chimenea, sorber té de sus miles de flores. Y siendo un poquito más ambiciosos también desearían irse de ahí, llegar a tierras prosperas, donde la guerra no tuviera cabida y las personas no odiaran vivir. A Hinata no le parecía algo ilógico, ni inalcanzable. Sueños, sí, eso eran en su cabeza, pero eran realizables, podían ser alcanzados y volverse una realidad palpable. Un huequito en el mundo solo para ellos. Sin embargo en ese momento no era nada de eso, solo una pesadilla de plomo y sangre, de llantos interiores, de la frialdad del conformismo, del miedo a la libertad.

—Siempre quise bajar a la Tierra… — musitó Hinata, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. Soy solo un egoísta idiota.

El cielo otrora brillante y ardoroso repentinamente se cubrió de oscuridad. El manto denso no era la noche, ni era una visión del cielo estrellado en el que vivió. Llano y parco el negro devoraba cada resquicio de la bóveda celeste, inexorable cubrió cada uno de los puntos cardinales.

—Me enamore de una mujer de ojos azules que jugaba todos los días en un río. Ponía espejos en el agua y embelesada danzaba bajo sus artificiales arcoíris. Ella era preciosa y yo le regale el don de poder ver lo que quisiera…

Kuroo fue a decir algo, a apremiarlo para que los sacaran de ahí, porque Kenma agonizaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, y Kageyama probablemente no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su amigo. Quería decirle que él ya sabía la historia, que Tsukishima (la Luna), finalmente lo comprendía, a él y su deseo por probar nuevas cosas, por enamorarse de un simple humano, y lo perdonaba por dejarlo solo en el cielo. Le perdonaba su inmadurez. Kuroo deseaba decirle eso, explicarle que no necesitaban volver a ser los de antes para que el mundo siguiera existiendo y girando, porque con ser ellos era más que suficiente.

—Pero ahora que estoy aquí… ¡No quiero esto! — gritó. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que toda la luz de su estrella iluminara el castillo entero.

La luz blanquecina se desparramo por cada resquicio del lugar, bañó cada cuerpo presente. Encegueció a todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar. Probablemente solo había durado un suspiro, pero cuando la luz se extinguió y la Luna retomo su lugar ellos ya no estaban en la plazoleta del palacio.

Tooru fue incapaz de decir en que sitio se hallaban; hacia donde mirara lo único que podía ver era negro, no el mismo de hacía unos instantes, esta era más bien tranquilizador, no asfixiante. Además el menudo cuerpo de Hinata irradiaba luz propia, por lo que podía ver a los demás.

Kuroo, arrodillado en lo que se suponía era el suelo, abrazaba con desespero el cuerpo flácido de su mejor amigo. Oikawa tuvo que desviar la vista de la escena, no podía creer como las cosas habían acabado así. Cansado dejó resbalar el cuerpo de Tobio hasta que este estuvo en el suelo, Oikawa acarició la frente fría del menor y besó los párpados tensos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, sus manos paseando por el rostro del menor también emitían una luz firme, no blanca como la de Hinata, más bien algo verdosa; ladeó el rostro para ver a Kuroo, el chico también tenía una tonalidad diferente a la suya, un rojo claro; Kenma no poseía color alguno… y Kageyama era una titilante luz azul que parecía extinguirse.

—No… por favor… — Oikawa se inclinó hacia el frente, tapando con su cuerpo el rostro del menor. Sus manos cálidas presionando las mejillas blancas buscando darle parte de su calor. Sus labios presionándose contra los resecos de Tobio, sintiendo con esfuerzo el aliento del chiquillo. Aquello simplemente no podía estarle pasando, no a él, no a lo que esperaba fueran ellos. No cuando estaban tan cerca de lograr lo que siempre, a su manera, habían soñado.

—No, no puedes irte así — chilló quedamente, sorbiendo por la nariz, tallando su rostro contra el cabello negro del menor —. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que espere este momento? ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que te amo? Este día no regresará jamás, no puedes marcarlo así.

—Tú puedes hacer algo, no es así…

Hinata asintió débilmente hacia Kuroo, quien fue el que habló.

—Puedo hacerlo… pero solo puedo regresar a uno.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Eres el Sol! ¿Cómo puedes decir que solo uno?

—La vida nace gracias al Sol, al agua, a la oscuridad… debe haber siempre un equilibrio — intervino Kageyama, con su voz débil crispando los nervios de Tooru —. Yo… siempre quise volver realidad todo aquello con lo que soñaba, quería cumplir todo lo que visualizaba — Tobio estiró una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Tooru —. La libertad con la que uno anhela desde que sabe de qué va la vida, al menos la clase de vida en la que nos hacen creer. Lo que esperan todos los demás, cumplir un rol y no salirte de esa línea que trazan para cada uno.

—Ya no hables — pidió Tooru, sabiendo de antemano que cada palabra estaba destinada a la condena. Preparándolo para lo inminente.

—Creía saber qué era lo que quería — una sonrisa surcó su rostro, un gesto sincero solo para Tooru —. Pero ahora sé que no era algo que en verdad me haría feliz para siempre… porque la eternidad no existe.

—Ya déjalo, por favor. Ya no.

—Eres el regalo que la vida tenía para mí, Oikawa-san. Mi más bello presente.

—Pero me vas a dejar — musitó con desesperación Tooru.

—Eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti. Es solo un hasta luego…

Tooru quiso decirle que su amor tampoco cambiaría, que seguiría queriéndolo incluso si ya no estaba ahí junto a él. Mas todas las palabras de amor que algún día imaginó decirle se atoraron en su garganta junto a su dolor y sus sollozos. Agachó la cabeza abrazándose más al chico que tanto amaba, viendo a través de las lágrimas que el azul de su vida se evaporaba hasta solo quedar la impresión de que existió. Cerrando sus ojos a esa eternidad de la que no regresaría, ignorando las palabras no dichas.

—Pero seguramente ya lo sabes… — susurró para nadie en particular.

.

.

.

.

Kenma abrió los brazos, con su rostro de cansancio habitual, solo Kuroo fue capaz de ver el brillo especial de los ojos dorados de su mejor amigo al recibir entre ellos a un saltarín Hinata.

Más atrás iba Oikawa Tooru, avanzando con lentitud entre los pasillos de adoquín que rodeaban los jardines del palacio del Reino de Sur. Llevaba unas desgastadas botas altas, pantalones de algodón y un chaleco contra el que mantenía un telescopio portátil; un aparato de forma cónica que se doblaba sobre sí mismo hasta medir lo que un brazalete ancho. A su lado caminaba Iwaizumi Hajime, un joven capitán de naves aéreas. Llevaba el saco azul rey cuidadosamente doblado bajo el brazo, y en la mano sostenía su sombrero de capitán. Su cabello negro iba despeinado y lucía unas terribles ojeras bajo los ojos. Orbes pequeños y severos. El mejor amigo de Oikawa.

—¡Eh! Tooru — saludó Kuroo, alzando una mano —. Iwaizumi — el aludido respondió con un apretón de manos.

—¡Kenma, tienes que venir con nosotros! Iremos a las _Tierras de Drakthos_ — chilló emocionado Hinata, arrastrando de la mano al chico rubio que, pese a no demostrar el mismo nivel de entusiasmo, prestaba verdadera atención a toda la verborrea del pelirrojo.

—Con que a Drakthos…

—Es el lugar donde, según las leyendas, nacieron los dragones — añadió Iwaizumi. Echándose la chaqueta hacia la espalda despreocupadamente. Empezando a andar hacia los más bajos —. Además es un lugar hermoso… No deberíamos necesitar una razón para recorrer el mundo y disfrutar de la vida, ¿no?

—Iwa-chan eso fue demasiado profundo para alguien como tú.

—¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo? ¡Eh, Kusokawa! — un golpe en el brazo de Tooru fue la venganza del moreno, quien después de chasquear la lengua decidió irse con Hinata y Kenma, a ver si al menos así conseguía algo de comer.

Una vez solos Kuroo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro del castaño, cierto que ya no lucía demacrado, ni tenía los ojos hinchados, sus pómulos se tintaban de un saludable rosa con el Sol, su cuerpo nuevamente tenía condición y sus ojos chocolate habían recuperado por completo el mismo brillo que tenía cuando hablaba de Kageyama Tobio. Solo tardó tres años en volver a parecer persona.

—Deja de mirarme, Tetsu-chan — se mofó Oikawa, mirándolo de refilón.

—Oh no, a mí no me vas a añadir esa cosa molesta.

—Bueno, pues deja de verme como si esperaras descubrir que yo no soy yo. Es incómodo.

Kuroo regreso su mirar al camino, dejando la plática a medias, sin siquiera saber si de verdad era importante saber si Oikawa por fin superó a Tobio.

—Porque déjame decirte que sí. Sigo siendo yo — Oikawa dudó un instante, se cruzó de brazos y añadió —: sigo enamorado de Tobio-chan — sonrió —, sigo queriéndolo como desde el momento en que lo vi cuando era solo un niño. Lo echo de menos, por supuesto. Pero… estoy seguro de que volverá a mí. Y cuando eso suceda ¡no soltaré su mano nunca más!

* * *

¡Al fin termine! No estoy segura de que este fuera el final que ustedes estaban esperando. Pero es lo que yo pensé desde un principio. El que Kageyama haya muerto se veía venir desde el capítulo pasado. Una vez leí en alguna parte que no podemos decidir cuándo morir, pero sí podemos elegir como hacerlo. Así fue como lo hizo Kageyama, siendo libre y consiguiendo el mundo que había visualizado.

La verdad es que creo que hay mucho simbolismo en cada personaje y espero que se pueda interpretar. Ya sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo.

Nos seguimos leyendo… Tengo en mente una especie de epilogo para este fic, aunque más bien sería una historia nueva. Y no, no sería una parte dos. Sino un fic que se base en parte de este, en otro universo, de otra forma. ¡Con un Oikawa que pueda viajar a otros mundos! (Ya no debo ver películas).


End file.
